Revelations
by starbright
Summary: [Completed] Chapter 11 to 16 is up! BoscoFaith shipper story set post More Monsters. Faith visits Bosco while still in the hospital and reveals what has happened around him while being in a coma and their relationship changes when he gets out of the hospi
1. Default Chapter

Revelations

Summary: Faith visits Bosco

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

"Good afternoon, Faith."

Faith looked up and saw the nurse that has been with Bosco since he was moved to a private room.

" How is he doing today?" she asked. She knew what the answer was going to be, but a part of her was hoping that she was going to hear some good news for once.

"He's still the same."

Faith sighed. "Can I go and visit him?"

"Of course you can" she replied. "Stay as long as you want. It is good for him to have visitors."

Faith stopped at his door, and just stood there frozen. She did the same thing everyday when she visited him. A part of her wants to go in there, but another part of her was scared to see her partner just lying there.

"Are you okay?" a nurse asked Faith. Faith turned around. "I'm fine," she said as she opened the door to Bosco's room and walked in.  
All she could hear was silence. The only noise that she could hear was the beeping sound of the heart monitor.

She walked up to him. "Hey Bos," she said, as she took off her jacket and sat down next to him, taking a hold of his hand. "Everybody is missing you at work, even Sully," she said as a tear come down her cheek.

She paused for a moment. "I miss you too," she said as she wiped away her tear.

"Everything has changed, Bosco, I see Emily and Charlie nearly every weekend, when Fred has time to let me have my kids. I miss them so much. Fred is taking me to court for custody. I never thought that was going to happen."

"You were the one that I could always come to when I had problems with Fred, even when I knew that you didn't want to hear about it. Now I have nobody that I can talk to."

Faith then stood up. "The doctor said that you are never going to walk, talk or even wake up." Faith then turned around to face Bosco. "But I know that you are going to wake up."

You have to, she thought to herself. "I can't lose you too, Bosco," she said as she walked back up to him. "I lost Fred and my kids; I don't want to lose you too."

She looked down at him, just lying there. "Oh Bos, why did you have to take four bullets for me. This is killing me seeing you like this, not knowing if you are even going to wake up. Everybody tells me that I shouldn't come and see you everyday. That it isn't good for me to see you like this, but I need to see you and make sure that you are still with us."

Faith sighed. "Nobody knows you better than I do. I know that you are going to wake up just so you can show the doctors that they were wrong about you," she said. Although, she wasn't sure if she was telling herself more that than Bosco.

Faith then decided to change the subject. "So work is going okay, but it isn't the same without you. I have Jelly as a partner most days, but you are my only real partner." Faith sighed. If Bosco didn't get shot I would have never been promoted to detective, she thought to herself. I would do anything to have him not be shot, and Bosco and I still partners and being beat cops together.

She shook her head. "But I can't change it."

Faith walked up to the counter near Bosco's bedside and looked at all the cards and the flowers. She picked up a card and read it. She smiled to herself. He doesn't realize how many friends he has at the station, she thought to herself. 

She then looked out of the window.

_"He's gonna make it, Faith."  
"You didn't see him."  
"He's Bosco."  
"He's not Superman."_

She shakes her head. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday, but it has been nearly 4 months since it happen, she thought to herself. She put her hands on her face and sighs.

She then started to remember when she didn't know where Bosco was, and suddenly she realized that he was behind her with his arm wrapped around her protecting her from the danger of the bullets.

When she turned him around, it was like something she has never seen before. She had never been so scared in her life before, not even when Fred had his heart attack.

She thought that she was going to loose Bosco right there in the lounge. She turned around and looked at Bosco in the bed. "I didn't lose you then in the lounge and I'm going to lose you now," she said out loud to herself.

She then looked at the time and saw that she had been talking to Bosco for the last half an hour, so she walked over to his bedside and grabbed her jacket, and was put it on. "I'll see you again tomorrow," she said as she was about to walk out of the room, when suddenly she thought she heard something, but when she turned around she realized it was nothing.

"Faith," said a voice, which was more like a whisper than anything. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming. She walked up to his bed and grabbed a hold of his hand. He then squeezed her hand tightly.

She looked up at him. "Bosco!" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Revelations 

Chapter 2

Faith was watching Bosco through the window as the doctor was checking him out. She smiled for the first time in a long time because her partner was finally awake. She wanted to talk to him more when he first woke up, but she wanted the doctors to check him out first, and make sure that he was okay.

"Faith," the doctor said. "He wants you to see you."

Faith nodded and was about to open the door to his room when she turned around to face the doctor. "How's he really doing"

"He's doing pretty well for someone that just has woke up from being in a coma for four months. He still has a long road ahead of him. I'm going to be running some tests later to see exactly what the extents of all his injuries are."

Faith nodded and walked into Bosco's room. For the first time she didn't mind walking in because she knew everything was going to be okay.

"Hey Bos," she said as she walked up to him. She looked at him with a bandage on his cheek and he looked so pale, but it didn't matter, because he was awake and that is all that matters to her.

"Faith…." Bosco said, in a drowsy and quiet voice. "How is Ma? "

"She's fine," Faith replied. "She is on her way to see you; she'll be here very soon."

Faith grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tightly. "You scared me, Bos."

"How.. long have I?"

"You've been here for 4 months," Faith said. "They told me that you might not wake up," Faith said. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, but for the first time they were happy tears because he had showed everybody that they were wrong about him. "But you showed them," she said wiped away her tears.

"Of course I would."

"I'm so happy that you are alright,"she said as she hugged him. He put his hand on her back gently, and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Well I should be letting you get some rest. You just woke up from a coma," she said as she stood up.

"No, please stay." Bosco replied, with this look that she couldn't resist.

"Okay, I'll stay."

((

Rose walked into the room, and saw Faith and Bosco talking, like old times. "I see you finally decided to wake up, Maurice."

Bosco turned around. " Hey Ma," he said with this big smile on his face.

"Rose," Faith said as she stood up.

"How's my boy doing?" Rose asked.

Faith watched as Rose and Bosco talked to each other for the first time in four months. She decided to quietly leave the room and leave the two of them alone.

She walked outside and walked towards the nurse. "Can I use your phone?" she asked.

"Sure," the nurse said.

Faith dialed the number. "Hi, boss, it's me Faith. I won't be coming into work today."

"Is everything okay, Faith?"

"It's about Bosco," she said.

"Oh."

"No, it's good news. He is awake. He just woke up a while ago."

"That is great news, Yokas. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you, boss," she said, as she hung up the phone.

(((

A few hours later:

Faith was sitting with Bosco and she was doing more of the talking than Bosco, but it was okay. He did the first big step for his recovery by waking up, and now it could only get better.

She grabbed his hand. "Don't you ever do that me again. I don't want to ever worry that I am going to lose you again."

" You'll never lose me," he said, as he looked up at her. "You didn't get hurt did you?"" Bosco asked Faith.

"No, I'm fine," Faith replied. "But we don't need to talk about this right now. You just need to get better," Faith said, as she stood up.

She didn't want to think about that night again; not when she almost lost Bosco and not when the reason that he was hurt was because he saved her life.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Faith said. Sully, Ty, Swersky and Monroe walked into the room.

Ty walked up to Bosco's bedside first. "I'm glad that you finally decided to wake up. Everybody has been worried about you." Bosco looked at Faith. He know how much he had worried about her when she was shot, so he understood what she was going through with him.

"Do you need anything, Bos? she asked. "I can get you something to drink or something to eat."

"I would like something to drink," he said, as he started to cough. Faith ran up to Bosco. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I just coughed, Faith," he said, laughing. Faith smiled at herself. She was still worried that she was going to lose Bosco, and then she would finally be on her own with nothing left in her life.

"You were shot. I just don't want anything to happen to you, Bos," Faith said. "I think I'll go and get your drink," she said as she walked out of the room.

(((

Faith opened the door, and she glanced over at Bosco, and could see that he was getting tired of everybody being here.

"I think Bosco needs his rest," Faith replied. He looked at her and mouthed the words. "Thank you."

After everybody left, Faith looked at Bosco. "I guess I should be going as well."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do, Bos, you need you rest. You have been through a lot."

He touched her hand. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Oh course, you will," she said. " There is no where I rather be," she said as she hugged him.

((

Later that night:

_" I found someone," Fred replied._

"Guys," she said… as she saw the gunmen coming towards them, and before she could say anything else, Bosco grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.

She pulled out the gun and shot Mann.

Faith woke up in a sweat. It was the same dream that she has been having for months now. Remembering the day that changed her life forever. Not only did Fred leave her, but it was the day that she almost lost her partner and best friend and the night that she did something that she thought she would never do…. taking justice the wrong way. She knew that Mann would get out in a few days and she wasn't going to let that happen. She had to stop him.

But then why couldn't she stop thinking about that night.

She climbed out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. She knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. As she was walking towards the kitchen, she realized that there was something different about the apartment and she knew was it was… there was no noise, there was no Emily talking on the phone, no Charlie playing his videos games, and there was no Fred.

For the first time in her life, she was truly alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Revelations

Chapter 3

A week later:

Bosco woke up and saw Faith sitting in the chair next to his bedside. "Faith…" he said in a quiet voice. She looked up at Bosco. " Good Morning," she said, as she walked up to his bed and sat down. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm getting there, Faith, but I think there is something that you aren't telling me?"

She looked at him. "What are you talking about Bosco?" He stared at her to see if he could read her face and knew by the expression on her face that he was right and that there was something that she wasn't telling him.

"Faith, you come here every morning before you go to work and every night after work I don't think Fred would like that very much."

Faith didn't look directly at Bosco because she knew that if she did he would figure it out.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about, you got enough to deal with," she said as she was got up from the bed.

"Talk to me."

"I don't want to bother you with my problems," she said as she turned around.

"It's me, Faith."

Faith nodded. "You know.. Bos, even when you were in a coma, I always use to come in and tell you what happened during that day. I guess that I needed you to be there for me even when you couldn't."

"I want to be here for you now," Bosco said in a concerned voice.

"Fred and I are getting divorced," Faith just blurted out.

Bosco grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I'm sorry to hear that but you were always too good for him."

She glanced at him. "It was the day that you got shot. The night before I came home to an empty apartment with all of Fred's and the kids stuff gone and a note that said to meet him at the diner the next day. I thought that maybe he was mad at me and needed some time apart, but he didn't… He had found someone else."

"What a jagoff… when I get out of this hospital...I'm going… to..." Bosco replied.

She smiled. "I know you would do anything for me, Bos, but its fine."

"How are Emily and Charlie doing with you and Fred split up?" Bosco asked.

Faith stood up. "He is trying to take my kids away from me. I see them maybe every weekend, if he has time to let me. I miss my kids, Bos," she said, as she sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Faith," Bosco replied, as he placed his hand on hers and gently stroked it. " It's going to be okay."

She looked at Bosco. " I don't need you to worry about it. You have got enough to deal with. The only thing I want you to do is work on your recovery and get better."

Bosco nodded. "But I'm always going to worry about you."

She grabbed his hand. " I know, Bos," She knew what Bosco meant because she will always worry about Bosco because even though he was awake, she still worried that something is going to happened to him and she is going to lose him.

"Well I should be off to work now," Faith said, as she stood up. "I'll come by and see you later," she said as she hugged Bosco. "Is your mom coming today?"

Bosco nodded. "Yeah she said that she will come by and see me in the afternoon. She said that she knows that you come by in the morning, so she knows not to come then," he said.

Faith waved goodbye to Bosco and left the room.

(((

2 weeks later:

Faith was walking down the hallway towards Bosco's room, when she heard his voice.

"I can do this. I know how to walk," Bosco replied, frustrated.

"Maurice… you are still very weak. You can't do stuff like before," the physical therapist replied.

"Yes I can, now just go. I don't need your help."

The physical therapist replied. "Fine," she said as she stormed out of the room.

Faith walked up to the physical therapist when she walked out of the room. "Is Bosco okay?" she asked.

"Maurice thinks that he can do everything that he did before, but he can't. He has to learn how to walk again."

"I know that… but don't you realize how hard this is for him. He has been through a lot," Faith replied.

"Yes, I know," the physical therapist replied. "Maybe you will have a better chance with him. He'll listen to you."

Faith smiled to herself. I'm not so sure, she thought to herself.

The physical therapist walked away, leaving Faith alone. She sighed, she knew that Bosco wasn't going to listen to her when he has his mind set on something, but she had to try.

She walked into the room, and she saw Bosco lying on the ground. "Bosco…" she cried, as she run to his side. " Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Faith," he said, as he tried to stand up. "I was trying to walk, but I couldn't do it…" he said. She looked at him, and could see the expression on his face. How much he hated not being able to do stuff he could do before.

She grabbed a hold of him. "Lean on me, Bos," she said, as she helped him get back into the wheelchair.

"I don't need anybody's help."

Faith grabbed a hold of his hand. "Let me help you, Bos."

"I said.. I don't need anybody's help, just go," he shouted.

She grabbed his hand. "I'm not anybody…. I know this is going to be hard for you but I'll be here for you every step of the way."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "You don't have to be, Faith."

"I want to," Faith said. "Now let's get you back to your room."

(((

"Faith, what happened that day?" Bosco asked. "I don't remember…. Faith. I can't remember anything. I know that my mom was hurt, but that was all I remember.I don't know how she got hurt."

"What do you remember, Bos?"

"I remember me and you arresting some lawyer and something about Mann, but that is all."

"Bosco, we don't need to talk about that day right now," Faith said, softly. She didn't want to ever think about that day ever again.

"I don't want to talk about either, Faith, but my therapist told me that I need to find out exactly what happened that day so I can get past it," Bosco replied.

"You got shot by and that is about it," Faith replied quickly. "It was the worse day of my life."

"Why did you do it?" Faith asked.

"Do what?" Bosco asked innocently. But she knew that he knew what she was talking about.

"Why did you jumped in front of me, saving me from the bullets?"

"I couldn't risk the chance of you getting hurt again. I didn't want to lose you?"

Faith grabbed his hand. "But I almost lost you instead, Bos. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"I would do it again, Faith in a heartbeat. I would save you no matter what," he said. She hugged him. "Nothing like this is going to happen again," she said as she put her hand on his back as tears started to fall down her cheek as she started to remember the day that Bosco got shot.

"What happened to Mann, is he in jail?" Bosco asked. Faith wiped away her tears from her cheek, and stood up. "He's dead, Bosco."

Before Bosco could respond to it, a nurse came in. "I'm sorry, Faith, but I need to check his vitals and he needs his rest, maybe you can see him later."

"I'll come by and see you tomorrow morning," she said.

"You know you don't have to come by every day, Faith," he said.

"I know, I don't, but I want to," Faith as she waved goodbye to Bosco and left his room.

((

_He's dead, Bosco_

All she could think was the conversation that she had with Bosco. She couldn't tell Bosco that she killed Mann for him, she just couldn't. He wouldn't understand why she did it, and if he did, she wouldn't want him to keep the secret that she and Cruz had. He had enough to deal with.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting Faith's thoughts. She opened the door.

"Fred." she said, shocked to see him here. She then smiled when she saw that Charlie was with him.

"Mom," Charlie said, as he run to her and hugged her. "Hey Charlie, I missed you," she said as she hugged him.

"I miss you too, mom," he said.

"Charlie, why don't you go to your bedroom, while I talk to your father?"

"Okay," Charlie said as he went into his room.

"Fred… why didn't you tell me that you were bringing Charlie over, where's Emily?" Faith asked.

"Faith, I phoned you and left you a message, didn't you check?" Fred replied. "Emily didn't want to see you, I wonder why…"

"I haven't checked my messages yet, I just got home,"

"It's 8 o clock where have you been all day, or do I even have to ask?" Fred replied. "Let's me guess you we were with him."

"You have no say in what I do anymore.. not seeing as you were the one that had an affair."

"It's your fault. Maybe if you paid more attention to me than Bosco, we would still have a marriage."

"So you are now blaming Bosco for our failure marriage. Well that is a good one. So did he make you cheat on me as well? Do you even know what he did for me, Fred? He jumped in front of bullets saving my life, he almost lost his life because he saved my life. You should thank him… because if he hadn't your children wouldn't have a mother right now."

"Do my children even have a mother now? They see you once or twice a week."

"Fred…. I love my children.. you know that. You are the one that is taking them away from me."

"I'm sure that they don't even notice a difference. They see you the same amount now that they saw you before."

"How long were you cheating on me? Did you do it when I was in a wheelchair, trying to learn how to walk again?"

"Of course not," Fred said. But Faith wasn't sure.

"Why don't you just go Fred? You can come by in the morning to get Charlie," she said, as she walked away from Fred.

Faith walked into Charlie's room. "Hey, "she said as she sat down next to him. " How are you doing, Charlie?"

"I miss you, mom. I don't like living with dad. His girlfriend comes over all the time. I don't like her." Faith hugged her son. "I know."

Charlie then looked up at Faith. "How's Uncle Bosco? Dad won't let me go and see him. Is he going to be okay?" Faith looked up at Charlie. "Uncle Bosco is doing well. I got an idea why don't we go and see him first thing in the morning. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would love that," he said.

"Why don't we go and see what there is to eat."

"I already ate, mom."

"We can watch a movie if you want," Faith replied.

(((

Bosco had just fallen asleep when someone walked into his room.

"Bosco..." said a voice. Bosco suddenly woke up. "Emily," he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake up," Emily said. "I can come back later."

"No, it's fine," Bosco said.

Emily walked up to Bosco, and the first thing that she said to Bosco was. "Is it true? Did you save my mom's life that night?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bosco looked at Emily staring at him waiting to his response to her question.

"So… Bosco did you?" Emily asked. Bosco took her hand. "Em, I would do anything for your mom."

"So you jumped in front of the bullets, saving her life?" Emily replied. Bosco nodded. "Yes I did."

"Why would you risk your own life for my mom? Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that you saved her life, but didn't you care about yours?"

Bosco looked at Emily. "It wasn't something I thought hard about, I saw the gunmen coming towards us and I didn't want her to get hurt, so I jumped in front of her. I didn't want to lose her."

"But how did you find out?" Bosco asked her. She looked at him. "I come by to see you one afternoon and my mom was here with you and she was talking about you saving her."

"Why didn't you come in, Emily?"

"I saw that you and my mom were talking about something important. I didn't want to interrupted."

Bosco suddenly moved and Emily could see that he was in pain. "Do you need me to get you a doctor?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. Sometimes it just hurts when I move." He said, trying to not show how pain he was in.

"You should get some rest. I'll go now," Emily replied.

"No, I'm fine," he said. "So how are you doing, Faith told me about the divorce. It must be hard for you," Emily nodded. "Its fine. I'll deal with it," Emily said as she stood up. "I should be going now. I hope you get better soon."

"Emily, if you need to talk, you can come to me," Bosco replied. Emily turned around. "Thanks," she said and then waved goodbye to Bosco.

((

The next morning:

Faith and Charlie were walking towards Bosco's room. "I'll go and see if Bosco is awake yet and then you can go come in, okay?" she said. Charlie nodded.

Faith then walked into the room. "Bos," she said as she walked up to him, hoping that she didn't wake him up. "Faith," he said.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Faith asked. He looked up at her. "No, I've been awake for awhile."

"Charlie is here to see you. He wanted to see how you are doing."

Bosco smiled. "First Emily, now Charlie." He said, smiling.

"Emily?" Faith asked.

Bosco nodded. "She came to see me last night."

"I guess that is where she was when Charlie came by to see me last night." She said, smiling.

"I'll go and get Charlie that is if you are up to it Bosco. If not, we can come back later."

"No, Faith, I would love to see Charlie."

A few seconds later, Faith came in with Charlie. Charlie looked at Bosco. "Hi Uncle Bosco," he said as he walked up to Bosco and started to chat with him.

((

A few days later:

The nurse was wheeling Bosco back to his room. As they walked into the room he noticed his mom sitting in the chair. "Ma," he said. She looked up at him. "Hey Maurice."

The nurse then helped Bosco get back into the bed. "I can do this myself!" he said, as he got himself into bed. "Maurice let the nurse help you," Rose said as she stood up. "She is here to help you."

"I don't need any help!" Bosco replied as he lied down in bed and sighed.

"Thank you, Nurse," Rose said, as the nurse left the room.

"So how was physical therapy today?" she asked, as she grabbed his hand. He looked up at her. "It just the same as before, they won't let me do too much because I am still weak."

"I have been in this hospital for how long? I'm not weak!" Bosco replied. Rose hugged her son. "I know you aren't, but you have to let them help you."

She looked at her son. She had never seen him like this before. He wasn't just physically hurt. He was emotionally hurt and she didn't know what she could do. " You are going to be just fine, in no time you will be out of this hospital, but you have to let them help you with your physical therapy first, if you want to get out of this bed."

"I know, Ma."

"Well you need your rest, so I'll be going. Take care," she said, as she hugged him and waved goodbye to him.

))

Later that afternoon:

Bosco was sitting in the therapist office. "So Maurice, how are you doing today?"

"Can you call me Bosco "

The therapist nodded. "Bosco it is."

"So how are you?" the therapist asked again.

"How do you expect me to be? I am stuck in this hospital, when I should be out there in the street, doing my job."

"So that is what you want to be doing. You are a police officer right?"

Bosco nodded. He didn't want to talk to someone. He hated it last time, but the doctors think that it would be best for him.

"How long have you been a police officer?"

"Why did I need to answer that? This isn't going to help me get over my shooting is it?" Bosco asked, annoyed.

"I just want to know, Bosco." The therapist then looked down at his notebook. "It says here your partner Faith Yokas was there with the shooting with you. Has she helped you remember things about the shooting?"

"A little bit, she was pretty vague?"

"Why do you think that is?" the therapist asked. "I don't know. You have to ask her," Bosco snapped at him.

"Can I go back now? I don't really see how this can help me," Bosco replied.

"Not yet, I need ask you one question, how much does Faith mean to you?" Bosco looked at the therapist. "She means everything to me. She is my best friend."

" There were two other cops in that lounge that night. Would you have jumped in front of four bullets for them, as well, Bosco?"

" Of course, I would." Bosco said, but he wasn't really be truthful to the therapist as he would have told Ty and Cruz that there were gunmen's. But he was not sure if he would have jumped in front of them like he did with Faith. He just didn't want to lose Faith. She was everything to him and he didn't want to lose that.

"Well that is enough for today. I'll see you again next week."

(((

_"Bosco, it's Michael." Sully replied._

"I just talked to him yesterday." Bosco said.

"I'm sorry, man."

"Come on….No. You're wrong. You're wrong."

Bosco woke up in a sweat. He sat up in the bed. He remembers everything about losing Mikey and Sully and Ty telling him about it. He saw the body earlier that day, not knowing that it was Mikey. Tears then started to fall down his cheek, when suddenly Faith walked into the room.

He wiped away the tears before Faith could see them. She looked into his eyes and could see that something was wrong. She sat down next to him and hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine." he said.

"Bos please talk to me." She said, as she grabbed his hand. She knew that something was wrong. She looked into his eyes and could tell that he had been crying.

"Faith….. it's about Mi…. key," he said as he started to cry. She grabbed a hold of him and held him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"I remembered when Sully and Ty came to me and told me, but I didn't believe them or maybe I didn't want to believe them, Faith."

She stroked his hair. She hated seeing Bosco in this much pain. She knew how much pain he was in the first time and now he has to go through the same pain. He put his head on her shoulder, as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I remember seeing the body earlier in the shift, it was so gruesome, I never thought that was my brother. Faith, why couldn't I help my brother?"

She looked up at him. "Bos, none of this was your fault. You did everything that could for your brother," she said, gently. He looked up at her. "But I should have tried harder."

"Bos, there is nothing you could have done. Don't blame yourself. Mann was out to get you because he blamed you for his son's death. That is why Mikey died, not because you didn't help him." she said. She placed her hands on his and gently stroked it.

"Thanks for being here with me, Faith."

"I'll always be here for you," she said. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"I don't know if I can. Everytime I close my eyes, I see Mikey's body all over again," he said.

She looked up at him. "It's alright, Bos. I'm here," she said, as she grabbed his hand, holding it gently to let him to know that he wasn't alone. He squeezed hers gently.

He then closed his eyes and then opened them again a few seconds later.

"I'm still here, "she said, as she placed her hand on his. " I'll stay here as long you need."

A few minutes later, Bosco finally fell asleep. She sighed. He's been through so much.

She sat with Bosco for about an hour to make sure that he had fallen asleep before she left, just in case he needed her again.

She touched his face. "It's going to be okay."

(((

_"Bosco?" Bosco?" She then realized that Bosco had his arms around her and she turned him over and she couldn't believe what she saw. Her partner was lying in front of her, dying because he decided to save her life. She walked up to him and put her hand on his face. "Why did you have did you do this?"_

He looked up at her. "This is your fault that I am in this situation because I decided to save your life. You should have been the one that was shot, not me."

"Bosco….I'm so sorry," she screamed. "I never wanted you to get hurt.. please believe me."

"Faith, I don't believe it."

" Bosco," she screamed. 

She suddenly wakes up and sat up in her bed, and sighed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:00am.

So she put her head back on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw Bosco's face staring at her, telling her that it was her fault. She put her hands on her face and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

She thought that since Bosco was awake, she would stop having these dreams about what happened to him, but they have only gotten worse. Instead of just seeing the events happening, she is having him tell her that was her fault.

He is going to be fine. She keeps on telling herself this, but she can't forget what happened that night, when Bosco was shot because of her, and when she killed Mann because she thought Bosco was dead.

She grabbed her bathrobe, got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. As she was about to sit down, she saw a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and saw that it was the papers for the custody hearing. She sighed she couldn't believe that Fred was really doing this. That he was trying to take her kids away from her. He knows how much she loves her kids.

Why did everything go wrong in my life? She thought to herself, as she walked over to the couch. I have a family, a husband and two kids, and then everything went wrong. Now I have nothing.

She knew that she couldn't sit here and think about it anymore. She had to get of the apartment, so she walked into the bedroom and got dressed, and then grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

(((

_"Guys," Faith said, and that is when he saw the gunmen coming towards them, and grabbed a hold of Faith and pulled her down on the ground. A few minutes later, he turned her around and saw that she had been shot. "Faith… no," he screamed._

"Faith, don't leave me," he screamed. "Faith!"

"Maurice, wake up," said a voice.

"Faith….. No" he screamed.

"You are having a nightmare, wake up,"

Bosco suddenly woke up. "Faith is that you? Are you okay?" he asked, scared.

The nurse looked at him. "No, it's me, Nurse David."

"Where is she?" Bosco asked afraid. "Is she hurt badly?"

The nurse looked at Bosco. "You must be confused, Mrs. Yokas is fine. She wasn't hurt. You were the one that was shot."

Bosco suddenly realized that it was just a nightmare that he was having and that Faith was fine.

"Can you pass me that phone?" Bosco asked.

Bosco dialed the number, and there was no answer. Where could she be? Maybe something was wrong with her?" So he decided to try her cell phone, and there was no answer there as well."

He was starting to get worried. He knew that he needed to find her, so he started to get of the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" the nurse said.

"I'm going to help my partner," he said. The nurse looked at him. "You can't do that. You know that."

"I can do it!" Bosco said, as he started to get off the bed, but fell over. Bosco couldn't believe it, he couldn't even help his partner anymore. What if she was in danger and needed his help? He couldn't even help himself now, so how does he expect to help her. The nurse helped him up. "You can't do that just yet. You are still weak."

"I'm not weak! I need to help my partner. What if she is in danger." He held on to the bed. "See I can walk, now let me go find Faith."

"No," the nurse said.

"Well then at least call the police and tell them that one of theirs is missing and needs their help."

"Well wait until the morning and then we will deal with it," the nurse said, as she left the room.

Bosco lay down on the bed, and sighed. He needed to help her. So he decided to phone someone that could help me. "Hey, it's me Bosco. I need your help."

((

Bosco was lying in the bed, waiting for the person to come, when suddenly there was a knock at the door and Sully walked in.

"Bosco, I hope this is important, for getting me out of bed." Sully replied.

"I think something is wrong with Faith. I called her apartment and her cell phone and she isn't answering my calls. I think she is hurt."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you," Sully replied.

"No… I don't think that is the reason. She has been through a lot these past few months. I would go find her myself, but it doesn't look like I am going be getting out of this bed anytime soon."

"I'm sure it is nothing. She is probably off doing something."

"I'm worried about her. She could be in danger or worse bleeding to death. I can't help her, but if I have to, I will get out of this bed, even if it kills me, and I will find her."

"Bosco, calm down. I'll find her."

Sully looked at Bosco. "I still think it's nothing, but I don't want to be the reason that you hurt yourself."

"I thought you would say that, so what are you doing just standing here? Go find her!"

Sully left the room. Bosco layed back in the bed, and sighed. Sully has to find her.

He couldn't lose her


	5. Chapter 5

Revelations

Chapter 5

Faith was walking down the street, she looked at her watch and it had been nearly two hours since she left her apartment. She kept on hearing Bosco's voice saying that it was her fault over and over in her head, she couldn't get him out of her mind.

She knew that it was just a nightmare,that it wasn't her fault, but then why can't she forget about the dream. Maybe part of her knows it was her fault. If only she had seen the gunmen quicker and ducked, Bosco wouldn't have saved her and he wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed with 4 gunshot wounds.

She then knelt down and started to cry, hoping that she could finally get Bosco's face out of her mind.

Bosco was laying in his bed, waiting to hear word from Sully about Faith, but it had been nearly an hour. He was started to get worried. Sully entered the room and Bosco could see by the look on his face that it wasn't good.

"You didn't find her, did you?" Bosco said, with this lost look on his face.

Sully shakes his head. "I looked everywhere for her. I'm sorry man,"

"That's not good enough. I need to know where she is now!" Bosco yelled, as he moved slightly in his bed. He was in pain, but he didn't care.

Sully looked at Bosco, and could see that he was in pain. "Bosco, don't move like that. I know that you are worried about her, but are you even sure that need to worry about her? Maybe she is just not answering your calls."

"She wouldn't do that."

Sully could see that Bosco was getting angry and he knew that wasn't good for Bosco, especially because of the condition that he is in right now.

"I'll phone her again, but if she isn't there, I can't do anymore. You will have to wait until tomorrow." Sully told Bosco hoping that it would calm him down, but Sully knew the only thing that would calm him down would be to see Faith.

A few minutes later:

"I left her another message, Bosco," Sully said, as he returned to Bosco's room. He looked at Bosco and could see that the expression on Bosco's face had change since he left. He wondered why.

"I know where she is," Bosco replied, as a smile crept through his face.

"Where?" Sully questioned Bosco, as he walked up to his bedside.

"Me and Faith used to go to this bridge when we were ducking calls."

Sully laughed. "Ducking calls?"

"Don't tell me, that you and Davis never did that," Sully smiled.

Bosco then told Sully the name of the bridge.

Sully glanced at Bosco. "I'll look there, but if she isn't there, I'm going home. I do need some sleep you know."

"She will be there, trust me."

Sully got out of his car, and walked towards the bridge, he couldn't believe he was out at 3:00 in the morning looking for Faith, because Bosco was worried about her. He knew that Faith and Bosco had been partners for years, but there was something more. Bosco was really scared that she was in danger because she didn't take his calls. If Ty didn't answer my calls, I wouldn't think anything of it, but it was different for Bosco, he was seriously afraid for Faith.

He then saw someone standing by the bridge, he walked up to them. "Faith," he spoke softly.

She turned around. "Sully?" she asked surprised.

Sully looked at Faith. "I've been calling your cell phone for a while. Why haven't you pick it up?" he questioned her. She looked at him with a slight smile. "I left my cell phone at home. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"It's about Bosco…." Sully said, and before he could finished his sentence, Faith's face turned as white as a sheet.

"What happened to Bosco? I thought he was going to be okay." she asked, nervously.

"Bosco is fine. He just needs to see you," Sully replied.

"This late at night?"

"I don't know why Bosco woke me up in the middle of the night to find you, but he seems worried about you."

"Tell him that I'm fine," Faith responded.

"I'm not going to tell him that you are okay. He needs to see you face to face. Now I'm going home, do you need a ride?"

"No, I have my car."

Sully nodded. "Next time, take your cell phone when you go for a midnight walk." Sully replied as he walked away from Faith.

Faith sighed. She wonder why Bosco wanted to see her so late at night, but she knew that she had to go see him or he would worry all night, just the same way she would if it was him.

Bosco was lying in his bed, anxiously waiting to hear from Sully, when he looked up and saw her coming towards him. He was so scared. He was never going to see her face ever again, but now that he did, all he could do was look at her.

"Bos," Faith called out to him.

He looked at her. "Where have you been? I called your place and you weren't there. Did you expect me not to worry about you?" he asked.

She looked at him, and smiled slightly. "I went for a walk. I didn't know you were going to worry about me. Why did you, Bos? Is everything okay?" she questioned him.

"I just couldn't sleep, I wanted to talk to you," Bosco replied, not telling her the whole truth. She looked at him, and could tell that there was more than he was telling her. "Bos, there has to be more than that. Sully said that you were really worried about me."

"That is Sully for you, of course I would be worried about you, when you weren't home at midnight and when I know that you didn't work that day, but that is all it is," Bosco replied. He looked at her. "Faith, are you okay?" he asked, as he glanced at her and saw that she had been crying.

Faith smiled slightly. "I'm fine, you really should stop worrying about me."

He looked at her. "I will worry about you, always," he said with this smile on his face.

Faith nodded. She grabbed his hand. "I know."

He looked at her. "Why were you going for a walk at midnight anyhow. That isn't something you do, Faith?"

"I had a few things on my mind that I needed to deal with." Faith replied. "I got custody papers in the mail. The custody hearing starts on Wednesday."

"I'm sorry," Bosco replied. "You are a great mother, Faith, don't ever doubt that," Faith nodded.

A nurse then walked into the room. "Miss, you shouldn't be in here, it is past visiting hours."

Faith stood up. "I know," Bosco glanced at Faith. "Don't scare me again, answer my calls next time you decide to go for a midnight walk."

"I promise you," she said, grinning at Bosco, as she waved goodbye to him, and left the room. She stooped at the door, looked at him, and smiled to herself. He definitely was superman. The doctors thought that Bosco wasn't going to be able to talk, walk or do anything for himself, but look at him, he proved them wrong and she knew that he would. That was Bosco for you.

Faith was staring at herself in the mirror, as she was combing her hair. Today was the start of the custody hearing, she was so scared and nervous. She knew that she was a good mom, but she was never there for Emily and Charlie's school outing, first day of school. She knew that Fred's lawyer was going to make sure that the judge knew all of that. The one thing that Fred can't say, is that she doesn't love her kids. because the kids are everything to her.

She looked at the time and saw that she needed to go. She didn't want to be late, that definitely wouldn't help her case. She walked out into the living room, and grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

Faith walked into the courthouse, and her lawyer came up to her. "Faith, you remember what we talked about, you have to show the court that you are a great mother."

"I am a great mom," Faith replied. Faith's lawyer looked at her. "I know you are, but Fred's lawyer is going to make sure that he shows you in a bad way."

Faith then looked up and saw Emily and Charlie coming towards her. She run to their side, and hugged them. "Em! Charlie!"

"I've missed you two so much," Faith said.

"We miss you too mom," the kids replied. Faith's lawyer came up to them. "It's time to go in," she said. Faith nodded and walked into the courtroom.

Faith's lawyer had just finished questioning her, and now it was Fred's lawyer turn for the cross examination.

"What time do you normally get home from work, Mrs. Yokas?" Fred's lawyer questioned Faith at the stand.

"I get home at midnight, most nights," Faith replied.

"So Emily and Charlie are asleep when you get home, so when do you see your kids then?"

"I see them before they go to school, and on my days off. I'm up early in the morning. I'm there when they first wake up and I make them breakfast. I talk to them about school.

"Because you are never at their school events, is that right?" Fred's lawyer questioned her.

"I try to be at their school events, but I'm a police officer sometimes I can't be there," Faith explained.

"So you are saying that your career is more important than your own family?"

"No that's not what, I was saying," Faith replied, trying to explain what she meant, but she knew that Fred's lawyer would twist it into something different.

"Officer Maurice Boscorelli was your partner for 12 years, right? About a year ago, he was the reason that got you shot?"

Faith tensed up when they talked about Bosco. she didn't think they would talk about him at the custody hearing. Bosco wasn't the one that one that got her shot, she went there by herself.

"Answer the question, Mrs. Yokas, did Mr. Boscorelli get you shot?"

"He didn't get me shot… I went there because I wanted to help him," Faith replied.

"So you didn't care about your family? You went to help him, not even thinking that there was a chance that you might not make it back."

"I'm a cop, that is what my job is."

"But that wasn't your job that day; you were at the desk weren't you?" Fred's lawyer asked Faith. "Your husband wanted you to stop being partners with Boscorelli, but you didn't did you?

"Why does it matter if I was partners with Bosco or not? This has nothing to do with the custody hearing." Faith shouted.

"Yes, it does. You care more about Officer Boscorelli than your own family."

"I love my kids," Faith replied.

"Isn't it true that you took the sergeant test, but didn't do well. You were distracted when you saw Officer Boscorelli before you took the test and you were worried about him, isn't that right?"

"Yes," Faith replied, remembering when Bosco had this breakdown. "So you are saying that again that you care more about Bosco than your family," Faith was getting tired of this. "Bosco is part of my life just as much as my family is. He's my partner and I will always be there for him."

"I have no further questions, "Fred's lawyer replied.

The judge looked at Fred and Faith. " That is all the questioning for today. On Wednesday I will be talking with Emily and Charlie Yokas."

Faith got down from the stand, and went up to her kids, and hugged them. " I love you two, so much." They both nodded.

Fred walked up to them. "Come on kids. Let's go."

"Can't I talk with them for a few more minutes?" Faith asked. Fred looked at her. "No," he said, as Charlie and Emily walked away from her.

Faith sighed. She couldn't believe what has happened to her family. She never thought Fred would try to take her kids away. But she couldn't think of this anymore.

Faith was walking to her car, when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. She knew right away who it was, by their voice. "Bosco," she replied, with a slight smile on her face.

"I just wanted to call and see how the custody hearing went," Bosco said.

"You don't want to ever know," Faith laughed.

"Faith, was it that bad? Are you okay?" he asked her. She smiled. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. Why don't you come by and see me. It is not like I am doing much here, except staring at the ceiling."

Faith smiled at the thought of seeing Bosco. "I'll be there in a half an hour," she replied, as she hung up the phone and got into her car, and drove away.

Faith was walking to his room, when she heard him talking. "I want to do more, please. I know I can do it."

Faith walked into the room. "Bosco, you… are..."

She was surprised at what she saw; Bosco had taken his first steps.

"What you can't talk now," he replied, laughing.

"Just can't believe it. You took your first step," she said, as she ran to his side. "I knew that you could do it," she replied, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"It's not that great. Besides, I still have a long way to go."

Faith looked at Bosco. "Bos, this is just so wonderful, I don't know what to say," she said, as she hugged him again.

Faith and Bosco held each other in their arms for what seems like forever. At that moment, they both knew that everything was going to okay as long as they had each other to help them through it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Revelations

Chapter 6

The next day,

Faith looked at Bosco. She knows that he is thinking, since he has taken his first "steps" that means that he can do anything, but he still has a long road ahead of him. She didn't want him to rush and hurt himself. She almost lost him once, she couldn't do it again.

She knew that she loved him, but what she didn't know was if it was as a friend or more?

"Faith," he called out to her. She looked up at him. "Bos."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Nothing, so how are you?"

He looked at her. "I'm the same as I was when you asked me before." he replied. "I know that you are worried about the custody hearing tomorrow, but your kids love you. Everything will be fine," he said, as he grabbed her hand and stroked it.

"Thanks, Bos."

"You know, you have really showed that doctor, not that I ever doubted that you would. I knew that you were going to be okay."

He grinned at her. "Of course, I would show them. You should know that," Bosco replied. "I'll be back on the street in no time."

"Take it slow, Bos. I don't want you to go back too soon," Faith responded with a concerned voice.

"I can't take it any slower, Faith."

Faith laughed at Bosco. "You are always in a hurry, aren't you? You still need to work on your recovery, Bos. It's not going to happen overnight."

"I know, Faith, but I've been in this bed for how long? I want to be a cop again," She grabbed his hand. "I know you do and I promise you it will happen." 

"I hope so."

"It will, Bos." she spoke softly.

Bosco looked at her. "I'm going to miss seeing you all the time, when I go back to work, whenever that will be."

"Why won't you see me, Bos? Are you trying to get rid of me?" she said, grinning.

"I'll never want that," he said. "But whenever I do go back to work, you won't be my partner anymore."

Faith looked at Bosco. "You more to me than just a partner… you are.. my best friend." she replied. "I'll always be there for you."

There was a knock at the door, and Bosco's physical therapist walked in. "Good afternoon."

Faith nodded, as she walked up to Bosco. "Don't overdo yourself, take it slow." He smiled at her. "Okay, I will try," he replied. "Everything is going to be fine with the custody hearing, trust me." She turned around and smiled. "Thanks," and waved goodbye to Bosco.

The physical therapist looked at Bosco, as he was helping him into the wheelchair. "You have a really special woman there. Don't ever let that one go." Bosco smiled. "No, I won't."

((

The next day:

Faith was sitting on her couch, and sighed. Today was the day that Charlie and Emily were going to go on the stand. She was scared that the court was going to see that she wasn't a good mother.

Suddenly her phone rang; she knew exactly who it was by their voice. "Bos," she said, with a smile on her face.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"No, you aren't." Bosco replied.

"Bos, what if I lose my kids. I can't lose them," she said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"You won't, Faith. I promise you." Bosco reassured her.

She wiped away the tears. "Thanks," she replied, as a smile crept through her face.

"I should be getting to the courthouse. Thanks for calling," she replied.

"Bye Faith."

"Goodbye," she said, as she pressed the end button on her phone, and hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and grabbed her keys, and headed out of the apartment.

(((

Faith was sitting waiting for the hearing to begin. She was nervous and scared, she was either going to get custody of her kids today or lose them. She didn't know what she was going to do if she loses them. She then started to play with her finger. She looked down and saw that she still had her wedding ring on. She didn't know why she still had it on. It's not like she thought that her marriage could be fixed. She just hadn't got around to taking it off. She pulled the ring off of her finger, and put it in her pocket.

She looked up and saw Fred coming towards her with the kids. She stood up from the bench she was sitting at. "Hey," she said, as she hugged them.

"Why don't we get into the courthouse, the hearing is going to start soon," Fred replied.

"Can't I see my kids for a few minutes," Faith asked Fred. Fred looked at her. "No," he said, as he rush the kids into the courthouse.

Faith sighed, and took a deep breath, and entered the courthouse.

((

Charlie had just finished, and it was Emily's turn on the stand.

"So even though your mom is a detective now, she still comes home late is that right?" Fred's lawyer questioned.

Emily nodded. "Yes, some days, she is home early, but normally she is home at midnight,"

"What about your dad, he is always at your school events, and is home when you get home right?"

Emily nodded.

Faith sighed. She knew this wasn't looking good for her case. She was going to lose her kids.

Later that day:

Faith was waiting outside of the courthouse waiting for the judge to do his ruling. "Faith."

She turned around, and saw Fred.

"What do you want; don't you think you did enough?" Faith replied to Fred, as she walked away from him.

"I didn't want to do this."

"Then why are you doing this, then?" she asked. "I know that you hated me being a police officer, but I am a good mom, and you know that."

Fred looked at Faith. "You are there for them, but not that often. They want to see you more than a few hours a day."

Faith laughed. "I can't believe you are saying this. You are the one that is trying to get custody of my kids, if you win, I will never see them, and how is that better than it was before?"

"You are the one that did this, if you quit your job… I."

"What you would have never cheated on me," Faith shouted. "I don't believe that, my job had nothing to do with you having an affair, so how long have you been going out with her behind my back? Months? Years?"

"I had to find someone who loved me. You didn't love me. You cared more about Bosco than me."

"Why did you always have to bring him up? He has nothing do with this. You know I loved you until you cheated on me."

"Yeah okay, Faith then why didn't you quit your job or at least stop being partners with him when I asked you to," Fred replied.

"I couldn't…" she replied.

"You could never let go of Bosco. He will always be a part of your life, and I didn't want to deal with that anymore, so I found someone that wants to be with me and only me," he said, as he stormed into the courthouse. A few minutes later, Faith's lawyer walked out of the courthouse. "The judge is back with the ruling."

Faith nodded, and walked into the courthouse. She knew the ruling would change her life forever.

The judge looked at both Fred and Faith. "I can tell that you both are great parents, and that you loved your kids. But I think it would be better for the kids for them to live with Fred Yokas, so that is why I am giving him full custody."

Faith was in pure shock and disbelief, she knew that this could happen, but she never thought that it would.

"I'm so sorry, Faith, I thought we would win it." Faith's lawyer replied. Faith nodded. " I know you did everything you could do. I just can't believe it. I lost them."

Faith walked up to her kids, and hugged them. "Remember that I love you," Emily and Charlie looked up at her. "We know you do."

"Come on, kids, let's go."

"Can't I spend just a little time with my kids. You have what you want now," Faith replied.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be for the kids," Fred said. "Just go."

Faith knew that Fred was right, and she didn't want to make this any harder than it has to be. "Just because you are living with dad now doesn't mean that you can't see me anymore. I'm still your mother, and I love you," she spoke softly, as she was on the verge of tears, and she didn't want her kids to see her like this.

She waved goodbye to them, and walked out of the courthouse. As she was walking out of the courthouse. She couldn't believe what she saw. He was there, sitting in his wheelchair, she could see that he was in pain. But he wanted to be there for her.

She runs to his side. He looked up at her. "Faith," he said, in a quiet yet concerning voice. She kneels down next to him, he grabbed her hand, and he stroked it. "What happened?" he asked.

Faith started to cry. "I…… lost… them," she said. Bosco tried to put his arms around her, but it hurt him when he moved too much, so he just held on to her hand.

" Oh Bos," she said as she put her head on his shoulder. " I lost everything. I have nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Revelations

Bosco looked at Faith crying, he wishes that he could hold her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he was stuck in this wheelchair. So instead he held onto her hand tightly so that she knew that he was there for her. She looked into his eyes, and she didn't say anything, but he knew what she was thinking.

"How did you get here?" she asked, after a few minutes.

"Ma brought me, she is waiting in the car. She didn't want me to come, but I said that I had to be here for you. The doctors weren't going to let me go at first, but I kept on and on, and you know how I can be when I don't get my way," he said.

She laughed. "Yeah I know."

"They would only let me leave the hospital if Ma came with me."

"Thanks for being here," she said, as she hugged him.

"Faith," said a voice. Faith turned around and saw Fred, she stood up, and walked up to Fred.

"Don't you think you have done enough to her?" Bosco replied.

"Stay out of this, Bosco. This has nothing do with you?" Fred replied, as he moved closer to Bosco.

"I think it has. You hurt Faith, and I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore. You took her kids away from her. Get out of here."

Fred pushed Bosco. "Go away. This is all your fault."

"Don't Fred," she said, as she run to Bosco's side. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?"

He looked at her. "I'm fine. You know I could have taken him."

"I know you could have, but you are still recovering and I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me."

Fred glanced at Faith. "You still care more about him."

"Fred… he is still recovering from 4 gunshots wounds, which he got because of me. Can't you show him just a little respect? You got what you wanted! You took my kids away from me."

"I didn't want to do it," Fred replied. "But I have to."

"Please just go Fred," she said. Emily and Charlie walked out of the courthouse. "Come on, let's go kids," he said. Faith hugged her kids. " I love you both so much."

"Uncle Bosco," Charlie replied, but before Charlie could say anything to Bosco, Fred rushes both of the kids away.

Tears were falling down Faith's cheeks. "Thanks for coming, Bos, but I really need to be on my own right now." Rose then walked up to them.

"Hey Faith," she said. Faith wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I'm glad that you are here now…. you can take him back to the hospital."

"You shouldn't be on your own right now." Bosco replied.

"I better get use to it," Faith responded as she walked away.

About half an hour later:

Faith is walking down the street when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around.

"Bos, I told you to leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you," he said. "You have been there for me, let me do this for you," he said.

"You are in this situation because of me, because you saved me, just go. I'll be fine," Faith replied. She lost the two most important people in her life, and the only other important person in her life is in front of her, and she knew that she was going to lose him as well. Then she will have nothing.

"Maybe we should get you back to the hospital," Rose offered. Bosco shakes his head. "I want to be here for her. I know that you are worried, Ma, but I'm not weak."

"I know, Maurice, but I don't want you to tire yourself out. You are still recovering," Rose replied.

"Ma," Bosco replied, looking at her with this look on his face that she knew well enough to know that she couldn't change his mind.

"Well, the hospital is just a few blocks away, but don't overdo yourself."

Bosco smiled. "I'll be fine," he said, as Rose walked away from him.

"Who said that I wanted you to stay with me," Faith replied. Bosco looked at Faith. " I know that you want me to. You miss me."

Faith smiled. "How can I miss you? I see you all the time. I'm actually starting to get sick of you," she said, grinning.

They approached a diner. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

He nodded. "I would love anything, that isn't hospital food"

((

"How are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him. "How do you expect me to feel? I just lost my kids to Fred," she replied, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, "she said as she wiped away the tears. He grabbed a hold of her hand. "Its fine," She looked into his eyes. "I don't know how to thank you for coming today."

He looked at her. "No need to thank me," he said, as he held her hand tightly.

"I don't know what happened… I guess I wasn't a great mother, like I thought I was."

"You are a great mom. Don't you ever doubt that. Fred is just a jag off."

"I guess Fred had a right. I'm not there for my kids as often as I would like to be," Faith replied.

"But you loved them, Faith, and you were always there for them. I was there when you couldn't go to their events. I knew that it upset you."

Faith glanced at Bosco. "So how's physical therapy going?" she asked. He knew that she was trying to change the subject.

"It's going fine. The doctor said that I maybe be able to leave the hospital in a few weeks."

"That's great news, Bosco. The best news I have heard today," she said, grinning. He smiled at her. "In no time, I will be back on the job."

She smiled at him, she knew that he wanted to be back at work already, but she didn't want him to rush into it. She wants him to go back when he is healed fully.

"So how did you become a detective? You never really told me," Bosco replied. Faith looked at him. She didn't really want to talk about this yet.

"We don't need to talk about this right now," Faith replied. She didn't want to think about that day, because she knew that half of the reason she got the promotion was because she "saved" Cruz on the roof.

"You say that to me all the time. Why won't you tell me anything. I'm not weak. I'm the same person that I was before. Oh is it because of this scar…. do you see me differently?" he said, as he touched his face where his scar is.

"No… it's not that… you know I don't see you differently," she said, as she stood up. "It's just….."

" It's just you don't want to tell me… all I ask you is how you became a detective, but I guess I'm not as important in your life than I thought I was."

"I shot Mann… that night….. to save Cruz's life," she shouted. She wanted to tell him that she didn't do it to save Cruz's life, but that she did because she thought that he was dead, and she didn't care what happened to her, as long as the person who did to him paid for it.

"You were the one that killed Mann?" Bosco said, with this surprised look on his face. She looked at him. "I can't talk about this right now."

"You are doing it again. You are not talking to me," he replied.

"Just stop it Bosco, you don't know how it was for me that day… I almost lost you, it was the worst day of my life," she replied, as tear started to fall down her cheek. " I think we should get you to back to the hospital now," she said.

" I can do it myself," he said, as he wheeled this wheelchair out of the diner. 

" Bosco, wait," she shouted, as she ran up to him.

" I'm not weak. I can get myself to the hospital."

" Just leave me alone," he said.  
She watched as he wheeled away from her. She lost her kids today, she couldn't lose him, as well, but she knew that he need some time on his own.

((

A week later:

Faith is walking down the corridor when she heard Bosco arguing with the doctor. She walked into the room.

"Bos, what's wrong?" He looked up at Faith. "They said that I can go home in a few days."

Faith smiled. "That is great news, so why are you shouting at the doctor then?" she asked.

"You haven't heard the best part; I can't live on my own. They won't let me leave the hospital by myself. I have to have help. Can you believe that? Don't they realize that I'm fine. I don't need any help."

Faith turned the doctor. "Do you think I could talk to Bosco on my own?" she spoke softly. The doctor looked at Faith. "It's worth a try, but I don't think you are going to get that far with him."

She smiled. "I'll give it a try."

Faith sat down next to Bosco. "I know this is really hard for you, Bos, but this only a temporary thing. Just stay with your mom for a while until you are finally recovered, and then you can live on your own. You do want to get out of this hospital right?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Of course I do, but I just don't need any help. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but think of this way, your mom has been through a lot this year. She lost one of her sons, and almost lost the other one. I think it will do her well to be able to look after you. I know you will do anything for her right?"

Bosco smiled. "Of course."

"I'll make you a deal, if she gets on your nerve too much, you can always stay at my place."

Bosco grabbed her hand. "Thanks, Faith."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry about how I acted at the diner last week," he replied. She looked up at him. "It's okay, Bos. I understand. I know you are going through a lot right now. Just remember I don't see you any differently. You are the same person I knew before. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I got the promotion; I just didn't want to think about that night again."

"I never realize what that night was like for you…" Bosco replied. She nodded. She looked into his eyes. " When I…. "but before she could say anything else, the doctor entered the room.

"So were you able to change my patient's mind?" he asked. Faith smiled. "Of course I was. I know exactly how to talk him into anything. I should after working for him for 12 years," she said, smiling. He grinned at her.

" I'll see you tomorrow," she said, as she waved to him.

((

Faith was walking down the corridor to Bosco's room. She has been walking down this hallway for a few months now, but today was the day that Bosco was finally get out of this hospital, and she will never have to walk down this hallway ever again.

She opened the door, and saw Bosco standing with a cane. "Hey," she said.

"You didn't have to come," he replied.

"I wanted to," she said, as she hugged him. Rose walked into the room. " Faith," she said. " I just got the release forms. You just need to sign it, and then we can get out of here," she said. He signed the papers. " I'll give them to the doctor," Rose said, as she hurried out of the room.

Faith glanced at Bosco, just staring at him, she was so scared that this was never going to happen, and now it is.

"Why are you staring at me?" Bosco asked. She laughed. "I'm just so happy that you are getting out of the hospital."

"Me too," he smiled. She grabbed his hand. "I've been waiting for this day for so long," she then hugged him. "I'm so happy that you are going to be okay." He looked at her. "Thanks for being there for me."

Rose then entered the room. "Time to go," she said. Bosco and Faith both smiled at each other.

"Do I at least get to drive my car?" Bosco asked.

"No!" Faith responded, grinning at him.

"Fine…." Bosco replied, as he started walking out of the hospital. She could see that he was still weak, but didn't matter as long as he was alive, that is all that matter to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Faith was waiting in her car for Bosco to come out of physical therapy. It has been a few weeks since he got of the hospital, she tries as often as she can to see him.

It was the best part of her day when she saw him. There was just something about seeing him that always brought a smile to her.

As she was looking out her window, she saw Bosco coming down the stairs. She got out of her car and walked up to him.

"Hey Bos," she said, walking up to him. "Why don't I help you?" she replied, as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

He looked at her. "What? Don't you think I can walk down a few stairs by myself?"

"Bos… it's just…" she replied, as she looked into his eyes, she could see how much pain he still was in.

"Of course you can do it, Bosco, what was I thinking?" she spoke softly. "I'll meet you in the car."

She walked down a few steps when she heard Bosco calling her voice. She turned around. "I guess you need me after all?"

"I'll always need you, Faith," She runs to his side, and grabs his arm. "You will be able to do this on your own soon, but you need to take one step at a time. It is okay to ask for help. I know when I got shot, I didn't want to ask for help, but I knew that I should have asked for it."

He looked at her, and didn't say anything to her, but she knew what he meant, that was his way of saying thank you.

"I brought us some lunch, I thought you might be hungry," she replied, as they got into the car. "I'm starving."

Bosco and Faith were sitting in the living room of Rose's apartment. "So how is it living with your mom?"

"She's driving me crazy. I love her, but I can't wait until I am able to live on my own."

Faith laughed. "The offer still stands to stay at my place."

"I couldn't do that to you," Bosco responded. She looked at him. "It's pretty lonely at my apartment; you will actually be doing me a favor," He looked at her. "I would only stay at your place for a day or so."

"I think that is all I would be able to take of you," she said, as she hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't hit me! I'm hurt."

Faith smiled. "I think you will survive." she said. "But Bosco really you can stay at my place as long as you want. If you don't mind sleeping in Emily's room."

"I can take the couch." he replied.

"There is no way you are taking the couch, Bos. You're still recovering." she replied. "So are you going to come to stay at my place or not?"

He laughed. "Fine… if you want to me to stay so desperately. I wouldn't want you to upset you," Bosco replied, with this smile on his face.

Faith got up from the couch. "Do you think your mom will be able to drive you to my place?" she asked.

"What do you need to clean the place for me?" he laughed. She didn't realize how much she had missed that laugh.

"Maybe," she said, grinning, as she waved goodbye to him.

Faith and Bosco were sitting on the couch and she was staring at him. She never thought that this would ever happen, that he would be sitting next to her, complaining about the movie they were watching because it was a chickflick.

"Why are you staring at me? You have been doing that a lot since I got here." he replied. She smiled. "I just can't believe that you are sitting next to me. I never thought that was going to happen. I was so scared that the doctors were right about you," she said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

He looked at her. "But they weren't," he said.

She nodded. "I know, but I can still see you lying there on the ground because of me. I didn't even recognize you." she replied, as she looked at Bosco, and could see that he was tense up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about this. We are supposed to be watching this movie," she replied. He grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, looking directly at him.

"You are always avoiding when I ask you about that night, so don't stop telling me everything. I need to know."

"But you don't need to know the details, you know it was bad," she answered. But it was more like she didn't want to relive that day again.

"Faith… I want to know. It is the only way that I can get over it."

"What are you a therapist now?" she said, laughing.

"Please, Faith… do it for me."

Faith looked at him, and could see that this was important to him. It was the least she could for him, seeing that he was the one that saved her life.

"Okay fine, Bos," She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I didn't realize that you were shot first of all. I called your name over and over again. It wasn't until I turned you around that I realized you had been shot… I never thought it would be that bad, but it was." Bosco move closer to her, and grabbed her hand tightly to let her know that he was here.

She turned, and looked at him. "You stopped breathing for a few seconds. I had to give you CPR. I thought that I was going to lose you right there in the lounge. "Faith replied, as tears fall down her cheeks.

He wiped off her tears. "Don't cry. I don't like when you cry." She glanced at him.

"I was so scared that you were gone and that there would be nothing that anybody could do for you. I couldn't lose you. You are everything to me."

Faith stopped for a moment then begins again. "I told your mom about your shooting. It was the hardest thing that I had to do."

"You told her?" Bosco asked. Faith nodded. "I thought that if it came from anybody, it should come from me."

"Thank you."

Faith glanced at Bosco. "I can't talk about this anymore, I'm sorry," she said as she stood up, and walked over to the kitchen. "I'll make us some dinner."

Bosco walked over to the kitchen. "Thank you, Faith, for telling me. I know that I was hard for you to do,"

She looked up at him. "You do deserve to know, but, please, don't ever ask me about that day ever again. I want to forgot about it."

"Deal."

Four days later,

Faith and Bosco were sitting in the living room. He looked at her. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. I miss my kids terribly, but you being here has helped me a lot. It's seems hard to think that Fred got custody of them and it was all because of my job."

Bosco grabs her hand. "I know, Faith." She looked at him. "You don't understand how much I miss this, us talking like this," She never realizes how much she needed Bosco.

"Me too."

"So... Ma called me today to check up on me." Bosco replied. "She wanted to make sure that I was doing okay."

"She just worries about you and I can understand because I do the same thing. Every time I leave you to go to work, I worry if you are going to be okay," she replied, looking directly at him.

"I'm not weak!" Bosco replied. Faith smiled at him. "Bos, it's not because you are weak that I worry about you. It's just that I don't want to lose you again. I don't ever want to feel that way again."

Bosco stood up, and was started walking around without his cane.

"Bos, sit down now. The doctors said that it would be a while before, you can walk without your cane."

"I don't care what they say, I can do it," he said, throwing the cane away.

She watched as he took the first step, and saw that he was in pain. "Bos," she said, running to his side.

"Please don't hurt yourself," He looked at her. "If I need someone to look after me. I would have stay with Ma."

She looked at him. "If you don't want someone to care, then fine… go. Do what you want," she yelled, as she walked away from him, and he suddenly falls onto the floor.

She run back to his side, and held him in her arms. "It's going to be okay." He looked at her. "It's never going to be okay."

She layed next to Bosco for what seem like forever, but she didn't care. She just wanted to make everything all better for him, but there was nothing that she could for him, except be there for him.

He looked at her. "I think it will be best if I go back to Ma's house." Faith looked at him. "You know you are more than welcome to stay here."

"No… I don't want you to have to care for me." he replied, as he tried to stand up, she grabbed his arms, and helped him.

"But Bosco, I don't see it like that. I told you that I like you here. You are really helping me," she replied, as smile crept through her face.

"How I am helping you? By you having to look after me. I don't like anybody looking after me."

"Bos.. I know that. Do you know how lonely this apartment has been since Fred left with the kids? I didn't even have you to talk to because you were in a coma. So when you came to stay with me, it was like my life was finally getting better. I didn't mind coming home because you were here."

"But Faith."

Faith grabbed his hand. "I need you!"

He glanced at her. "You don't need me. Nobody needs me," he said, as he grabbed his cane, and walked into Emily's bedroom to get his clothes.

She walked into the bedroom. "Bos, please, don't do this."

He turned around to face her. "Thank you for letting me stay here. It has been great, but I think it would be best if I just leave. Can you call Ma to pick me?"

"I'll take you back, Bos. I don't want you to go, but I understand. But my offer still stands if you want to come back."

Bosco smiled up at her. "I don't deserve you."

Faith went up to him, and put her arms around him. She wants him to know that she is here for him. "Of course you deserve me, who else would have you?" she laughing. He smiled at her. She grabbed his bag.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Faith was sitting in her car, as she watched Bosco go back into Rose's apartment. She never realized how much she needed Bosco and how important he was in her life. Today, she realized how much he means to her. She loves him and not just as a friend, but as more.

So she didn't want to go back to her apartment, as it would be empty without him there. Those 4 days him living with her were the best days in her life and she didn't want to come back to being on her own. She wanted to be with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Revelations

Chapter 9

Faith knocked on his door, it was the first time since he left her apartment 4 days ago, that she had seen him. Every time she calls him he makes up an excuse as to why she can't come over, but she wasn't going to give up on Bosco that easy. She was there for him always, even when he didn't want her to be.

She stepped back in shock, as the door opened, revealing a scruffy and unkept Bosco. His wrinkled clothes told her that he hadn't even bothered to change in the last few days. She didn't even want to know when he last showered. Bravely, she stepped into his apartment.

She didn't know he was this bad, if she had known she would have come by sooner. She looked up at him. "Bosco."

He looked at her. "Faith, don't start with me; Ma has already gotten on me about it. It's my life," he replied.

"What type of life is this? You look a mess," she replied, as she walked up to him.

"You aren't my mother so stop acting like you are," he shouted.

"I know, Bos. I just worry about you. Are you going to go and get ready so I can take you to therapy?"

"I'm not going," Bosco replied, as he walked from her and sat down back on the couch.

"Why?"

"Why should I? Nothing is going to change. I'll still have to use this stupid cane to walk. What is the use of going? I should just deal with it,"

Faith walked up to him, and sat down next to him, and grabbed his hand. "I know."

"No, you don't. You don't understand."

"I think if anybody knows it's me. When I got shot, I didn't want to try to walk again. I thought what was the use, but I did do it."

"I understand, Faith, but you weren't shot four times."

"Nobody told you to jump in front of me." Faith answered, walking away from Bosco.

"I didn't mean it like that," he responded , as he walked slowly up to her. "I just meant..."

"I know what you meant. I don't understand what you are going through. Which is true because I don't, but I want to be there for you," she said, as she took a hold of his hand. He looked at her. "I don't need you to be there for me. I'll be fine on my own. Why don't you go back to your own life, and forget about me."

She looked at him, and shakes her head. Didn't he understand how much she cares about him. How much she needs him in her life.

"Bos, you are part of my life, you know," Faith replied, still holding his hand.

"As your partner, or wait you aren't my partner anymore, so then what I am to you."

She looked at him. "You are everything to me, Bos, I.." but before she could say anything Bosco stopped her. "I know what you are going to say, so please don't say anything."

"No, I don't think you know."

Suddenly Faith turned around, and saw Rose standing in front of them. "So were you able to get Bosco to go to physical therapy? You always seem to be able to get him to do stuff he doesn't want to," Rose answered.

"No, I tried, but there is nothing I can do," Faith replied. "I guess he doesn't want to get better and go back to work."

Rose nodded.

Bosco looked at Rose and Faith. "Fine, I'll go to therapy, I'm not doing it because you two want me to though."

"We know," Faith laughed, as Bosco walked away from both of them, and walked into the bathroom.

Rose looked at Faith. "Thank for being here for Maurice."

"I would do anything for him. I know he has been through a lot lately. I just want to be there for him," Faith responded as a smile crept out of her face.

"You love him, don't you?" Rose replied.

Faith didn't say anything to Rose, as she wasn't sure what to say to her.

"I've seen the way you look at him, you love him, but does he know that?" Rose questioned.

Bosco walked out of the bathroom, in only a towel. Faith couldn't look at him. "I'm going to go. Your mom can take you to physical therapy," she said as she hurried out of the apartment.

"Did I say something?" Bosco asked.

Faith was sitting outside of Rose's apartment. She didn't mean to rush out like she did, but she just couldn't stay there, not when he was dressed like that. She knew that she was starting to feel something more for Bosco than just a friend, but she didn't know it was this bad. She didn't know that she wanted to be with him this badly.

"Faith," Bosco spoke softly. She looked up at him. "I just wanted to make sure that everything went okay at therapy."

"I have to go to work, so I'll see you later, Maurice." Rose replied. "Nice to see you again, Faith," she said, as she left Bosco and Faith alone.

Bosco opened the door, and they walked into the apartment. "I told you that I didn't need you. You can go back to your own life and leave me alone."

She touched his face, and moved her hand to where the scar was. He jumped back. "Don't."

She looked into his eyes. "Bos, it's me. You know I am not going to leave you, not now or ever."

He glanced at her. "Why not?" She could tell how unsure he was of himself right now. She took his hand, and led him over to the couch, and sat down.

"I've stuck by your side for the last 12 years, I'm not going to leave you now," she responded, as she looked directly at him.

"But I'm not the same person that I was. I'm different now. Have you really looked at me lately, Faith?"

She looked into his eyes, and she saw someone who was so lost, she gently took a hold of his hand. "Bos, I told you before, I see the same person that there before."

He looked at her. "Stop saying that!" Bosco replied, frustrated. "Can you please just go? I don't need you," he replied.

"I think you need me more than you know," Faith answered as she grabbed his hand, and held it tightly. Bosco let go off her hand. "Why are you doing this? You don't need to be here. I'm not your partner anymore!"

"How many times do I need to tell you how much you mean to me?" Faith shouted. He looked at her. "I know how you feel about me, so if you care about me as much as you say you do, please just leave me."

"I can't do that, Bos, not when I see you like this," she said.

"Faith, I'm really fine," he said as he stood up.

"I don't think so, Bos. I don't want to leave you and come back to the state that you were this afternoon, please let me help you? I know this is a hard time for you."

"Fine, if you aren't going to leave, I'll leave," he said, as he walked slowly into the bedroom.

She followed him into the room. He turned around. "What you are going to follow me everywhere?"

She walked up to him. "Do you want to know the real reason; I won't leave you, why I come back when I know that you don't want me to be here?" He glanced at her. "Sure, Faith, why are you still here, when I clearly don't want you to be here,"

"I love you, Bos." she responded, as a smile coming over her face.

"Yes I know you do, you wouldn't have put up with me if you didn't."

"No, you do not understand. I don't mean I love you as a friend, I mean I really love you."

"You don't mean it, Faith." he responded. She sat down next to him on the bed, and put her hand on his face, and moved her hand over to his scar. She could tell that he wanted her to move away from him, but she couldn't. She wanted to do this for a very long time; she leaned over and kissed him


	10. Chapter 10

Revelations

Chapter 10

She looked at Bosco, as she was kissing him. "Bos," she spoke softly.

"Faith, we can't do this," he said as he moved away from her. She looked up at Bosco. "But I love you Bos."

"You think you do, but you don't. How could you love someone like me? I'm damaged."

She touched his face. "Bos, I don't love you because of how you look or don't look. I love you because of you. I'm the only one besides your mom that you show the real you. When you left my apartment that day I realized that I was in love with you. I think I have known for a long time I just didn't want to admit to myself."

Bosco looked at her. "Faith, I can't deal with this right now. Can you just go, please?"

"No, I'm not leaving like this. I know you love me." she said, as she leaned over and touched his face. "With or without these scars. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Faith, just go, please. I don't love you."

She glanced over at him. "I don't believe you."

"Believe me when I say, I don't love you, not like you love me, Faith. Just leave," Bosco yelled.

She looked at Bosco. "Maybe you are telling me the truth. Maybe you don't love me. Why would you? You never stay with anybody that long. I don't even know why I told you that I love you… "

Faith paused for a moment. "Maybe I don't really love you like I think I do… I don't even know what I was saying," she said, as she started to walk away from Bosco.

Bosco stared at Faith and could see how upset she was. " Faith, don't leave."

"But I thought that is what you wanted," Faith responded as she turned around to face him.

"Faith, I don't want you to leave… but I can't be what you want me to be. I can't love you, not anymore than a friend."

"You made yourself clear, I understand." Faith replied. "But I think it is best if I just go," she said, as she walked away, she opened the door, and Rose was standing in front of her.

"Hi Faith."

"Hi Rose," Faith mumbled, as she hurried out of the apartment, leaving Rose wondering what happened with Bosco and Faith.

Rose walked up to her son. "What did you do now?" she asked. Bosco turned around. "I just lost the woman that I love."

Faith walked into her apartment and saw that Emily was sitting in the living room.

"Em," Faith replied, surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't take dad and his girlfriend anymore. They are driving me nuts, so I thought I would come by here. You told me that I could, but I can go."

"No, it's fine, Em," Faith answered, as she took off her jacket. "I was just surprised."

Emily looked over at Faith. "Mom, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Faith replied.

"You don't look fine, did something happen at work?" Emily asked. Faith looked at Emily she saw the concern in her daughter's eyes. Her daughter has matured in the last few months, and she didn't even know that she did.

"It's not about work, but I'll be fine."

"It's about Bosco isn't it?" Emily questioned. "Are you worried about him?"

Faith smiled. "I told him that I loved him," she blurted out. She looked at Emily. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"Mom, I'm not a child. I know you and dad are never going to get back together. I know that I haven't been that good to you, but I want you to be happy and if Bosco makes you happy, I'm glad."

"It doesn't matter, Em, because Bosco doesn't love me."

"He does love you! He jumped in front of 4 bullets for you. If you don't call that love, I don't know what you would."

"He did that because I was his partner and his best friend," Faith replied. Emily looked at her mom. "No, he didn't, mom and you know it. When I talked to him in the hospital, I saw the look on his face when he was talking about you. He loves you," Emily responded.

"I don't know, Em. I thought so too. I thought he loved me as much as I love him. I just don't know anymore."

"Maybe he is scared," Emily replied.

Faith couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her daughter and that she was telling her how she feels about Bosco.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, I know enough about Bosco to know that he goes from one relationship to another right away. He has a hard time to commit to anybody right?" So maybe he is just scared that he is going to hurt you and he doesn't want to, so he lied to you and said that he didn't love you."

"How do you know all this, Em?"

"Mom, I'm 17 years I do know some stuff about relationships. Just don't give up on him. If you love him, fight for him." Emily replied. "You fought for him to live when he was in the coma, so fight for him now."

Faith hugged Emily. "You have grown up so fast, Em. I didn't even notice it."

"I know, "Emily replied. " But I understand now why you couldn't be there for me when I was growing up."

"I love you," Faith replied as she hugged Emily.

Emily looked at Faith. "Well I better be going back to dad's. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I'll call your father and tell him you are staying here for dinner and then you can tell me everything that has been happening in your life."

Rose looked at her son. "So you are telling me that Faith told you that she loves you and you said that you didn't love her, when you really do?" Rose responded, with this confused look on her face.

"Ma, I can't be with her or anybody. I'm damaged." Bosco replied, touching the scar on his face, then pulling his shirt up, revealing the scars there as well.

"Look at me," Bosco replied.

"She doesn't want you because of how you look. She wants you because she loves the whole you, not just the person on the outside. You know that Maurice, you just don't want to admit it. Is there more to it, that you aren't telling me or yourself."

Bosco looked at Rose. She knew him better than anybody else, the only other person that knew him that well was Faith, and he just destroyed that relationship.

Bosco stood up and walked away from Rose, looking out the window. "Maurice," Rose replied. He turned around and faced her. "I never stay in a relationship that long. I think the longest I had was with Nicole and how many years ago was that? I am not someone that supposed to be in a long term relationship. What if we get together and I break her heart. I don't ever want to do that to her. She is everything to me! I don't know how I would handle it if I did something to make her cry. So I think it would be best if we don't start a relationship."

"So you don't think she was upset when you told her that you don't love her and that you didn't make her cry?"

Bosco sighed. "Thanks Ma, what a way to make me feel better."

"I'm just telling you how it is." Rose said. "Maurice, you have to stop letting like what could happen stop you. I don't know what is going to happen, but you have to take a chance. You might miss out on the best thing in your life."

Bosco shakes his head. "I don't know, Ma."

Rose put her hand on Bosco's shoulder. "I know that you love her, but don't let things, like your scars or your insecurities, stop you from being with the love of your life. Don't the two of you deserve some happiness in your life?"

Bosco smiled. "I love her more than anything, but I just don't know what to do. I told her that I didn't love her."

Rose looked at Bosco. "Faith knows that you love her. Just call her and tell her everything that you told me."

"I'll leave you alone, but please call her. You aren't as young as you use to be, Maurice. You need to settle down, and I want some grandkids.. you know. Don't let her go! Tell her that you love her before it is too late. Don't be stubborn like you always are!" Rose replied as she walked away from Bosco.

Bosco picked up the phone, and started dialing Faith's number. Ma was right and he needed to phone her, but he didn't know what he was going to say her. He knew he had hurt Faith's feelings, but he was just so confused right now. He loves her and wants to be with her, but doesn't know if he is the right person for her. Suddenly he heard Faith's voice over the phone and realizes that she wasn't home and he was listening to her message on her answering machine. The only thing he could say was "Faith," before he hangs up the phone.

Faith walked into her apartment, after taking Emily back to Fred's. She saw that her answering machine was blinking.

She pressed the button, as she was taking off her jacket, she then heard his voice and turned around, but he didn't say anything. She sighed. Why did he phone me then? She was hoping that he changed his mind, but maybe Emily was wrong, and he really doesn't love her like she thought he did. She wanted to phone him, but she didn't know what to say to him. She can't make him love her. But she knew that she would always love Bosco, no matter if he doesn't love her.

She decided there was nothing that she could do tonight, so it was best for her to just go to sleep and hope that tomorrow was a better day.

The next day:

At work, all she could think about was Bosco. She called him a few times, but he didn't pick up the phone. I lost the one person in my life that means everything to me because I told him that I love him. What was I thinking?" she thought to herself.

"Faith," Jelly called out to her. "I've been calling your name for the past few minutes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Faith responded. "I'm fine. So is there something you need to ask me?"

"Miller just called and he told me that he got a lead in that case we have been working on, he needs your help."

"I found the suspect." Miller replied, as he walked into the office.

Faith looked up at Miller. "Can't Jelly come with you?"

"Faith.. I need you for this one. You are the best. Unless you don't think you are up to it?" Miller responded.

Faith shakes her head. "No, I'm fine, let's go," Faith said, as she grabbed her jacket, and headed out of the office.

Faith and Miller were in the car waiting for the suspect to come out of the restaurant. "How are you, Faith?" he asked. She looked at him, and smiled slightly. "I'm good, but shouldn't we be looking for the suspect," Faith snapped. She then looked at Miller. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

Miller nodded. "It's fine.. I understand you are under stress with your divorce I know how that is."

"Thanks for understanding," Faith replied, when actually the only thing that was on her mind was Bosco, not her divorce with Fred.

"I see him coming out," Faith replied, as she got out of the car. Miller runs out of the car. "Faith.. wait!"

Faith runs after the suspect as he was walking out of the restaurant. "Police," she shouted, as she runs after him. The suspect then pulled out the gun.

_"Guys." _

Suddenly she sees the gunman coming towards her, and all she can do is stand there, and do nothing.

"Faith… watch out," Miller called out to her, but Faith didn't hear him, because she was paralyzed in fear. All she could think of was the day of the shooting in the hospital, not what was happening right now. If she didn't snap out of it soon, she could be in danger.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Revelations 

Chapter 11

"Faith," Miller called out to her again. But it was too late, because a few seconds later, he heard gunshots. He runs towards Faith.

"Faith, are you hurt?" he asked. She looked up at him. "No, I'm fine" she said. He looked at her. "Why did you space out like that? I kept on calling your name" Faith shakes her head. "I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't space out. I'm sorry that the suspect got away, but these things happen."

Faith then suddenly put her hand on her shoulder; she then saw that she had blood on her hand. Just like the night in the hospital when Bosco got shot.

She then flashed back to the night of the hospital shooting.

_I don't want her to see the blood."_

" He's gonna make it, Faith."  
"You didn't see him."  
" He's Bosco."  
" He's not Superman."

"Rose. Something happened downstairs. Maurice…these men came into the hospital. They were--- they were looking to hurt us and um…they shot him. And he's in surgery. I'm so sorry." 

She started to breathe heavily. "Bosco…" she cried out.

"Faith… calm down," Miller reassured her. "You are going to be fine." "

"Bos." she yelled out. Miller grabbed a hold of her hand. "Faith… look at me. Everything is going to be okay."

"There is blood everywhere. I can't get Bosco's blood off me."

Miller didn't know what to do, "Faith, it's me, Miller."

Miller called on his radio. "55 Adam, We have a detective down. I repeat detective down."

Miller glanced at Faith. "You are hurt, but everything is going to be okay.

"Bosco… Bosco," she cried. "No." Miller realizes that Faith was reliving the night that Bosco got shot and there was nothing he could for her. The only person that could help her right now is Bosco.

Carlos and Holly arrived at the scene, and walked up to Faith. "How are you feeling?" Levine asked Faith.

"I'm fine," Faith said. Holly examined Faith's shoulder. "It looks like the bullet just grazed your shoulder, but we still need to take you to the hospital." Faith nodded. Faith then looked at her hand and saw that the blood was still on her hand. Blood…. Except this time it wasn't Bosco's blood, it was hers.

Holly looked at Faith. "Are you sure you are okay? Are you in shock from the accident?" she asked.

"There was blood everywhere. It was my fault," Faith replied. Holly took Faith's hand. "It's okay," she said in a soothing and gentle tone of voice.

Miller walked up to them. "She has been going on about Bosco. I think she is having flashbacks from the night when he got shot."

"Faith, are you talking about that night?" Holly asked, in a calming voice. "You mean the night that I ruined my best friend's life. Did you know that I told him that I loved him and what did he say? He said that he didn't love me" Faith replied, laughing.

"Why did I expect that anything different would happen.. I lost my kids so why wouldn't I lose my best friend, and the man that I love." Holly glanced at Miller. "Why don't you go and tell Carlos that I am just finishing up with Faith, and then we can take her to the hospital."

Holly waited until she was sure that Miller was gone, before she talked again. "Faith… my stars tell me that you and Bosco are going to be fine. You are destined to be together. You are soul mates."

"I don't think so. I think your stars are wrong this time," Faith answered. Holly smiled. "No, I don't think so… you and Bosco are the real thing," she replied. "Now let's get you to the hospital."

Faith was sitting in the exam room, waiting for the doctor when she heard someone call her name. "Bos," she said, as she looked up at him, and saw that he was walking on his own. She was so happy for him. She knew that he could do it.

"You don't have your cane," she said with this smile on her face.

He grinned at her. "I went to the physical therapist today and she said that I have to start walking without it. It is still a little painful, but I think I can deal with it."

"I'm so happy for you," she replied. He sat down next to her. "Are you okay? I heard that you got shot? It isn't serious is it?" he asked, with this scared look on his face. He couldn't let anything happen to her, not before he tells her the truth about how he feels about her.

She looked into his eyes, and could see that he was really concerned about her. "Bos, I'm fine, it was nothing that serious. I just have to wear this sling for a few days, but how did you even know I was here?" she questioned him.

"I got a call from your partner Miller, and he told me that I needed to get to the hospital right away that you needed me. I didn't even know what to expect. I thought maybe something seriously wrong had happened to you. I don't know what I would..." She grabbed his hand. "I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me."

"Faith, I'll always worry about you. I'll always be there for you... no matter what."

"I know you will be."

Bosco held onto her hand tightly. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday… I..." 

"Bosco, I don't want to know. You already told me once that you don't love me. I don't need to hear it again."

"But Faith, you don't understand," She glanced at him. " I think I do, Bos. We can only be friends, and one day that will be enough for me, but not right now. I still have to deal with it. Please don't make this any harder than it is," she replied, as she stood up. He grabbed a hold of her hand again. "Listen to me, we need to talk. There are some things that I haven't told you."

Faith moved her hand away from Bosco. "I can't do this right now. I don't want to know why you can't be with me. I just can't!" she yelled.

"But!" he replied, desperate to tell Faith the truth. "We need to talk."

She turned around. "Bos, I can't. Please understand," she said. She grabbed a hold of her jacket, Bosco help her put it on. "Thank you for coming, but I think it would be best if I just leave."

"Faith, don't go."

"I have to," she said, as she walked out of the exam room.

As she walked out of the room, Miller was going towards her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Faith replied.

"Do you need a ride back to the station?" he asked her. "Yes I do, thanks."

She watched silently as Bosco walked out of the room, realization hitting her. The man walking away from her was more than her best friend and partner. She painfully acknowledged to herself, he was a man that she wanted to be with. A man that she wanted to be with completely- and a man that she wanted to love. As he disappeared around the corner, her heart sunk, and she knew that some fantasies would never come true, and this was one of them.

"Faith," Miller asked. "What are you looking at?" he asked. She ignored Miller, her eyes glued to where Bosco had been. It was empty now. She wondered if was just another cruel way to tell her that he would never be coming back. That she lost him forever.

Miller looked at her. "Faith, have you talked to someone about that night?" Faith couldn't believe he was even bringing up that night, he wasn't even there.

"I'm not talking to you about that night," Faith replied, as she walked away from Miller.

"Faith, I just meant that you should talk to a therapist."

"I'm not going to any therapist. I don't need any help. I forgot about what happened that day a long time ago. Don't make me think about that day," she replied. 

He looked at her. "When you got shot today, you were talking about Bosco. I think you were thinking about that night. Faith, is that true?"

"I don't have to answer that," Faith replied. "Why do you care so much?" Miller looked at Faith. " You are a good detective Faith.  
You shouldn't have gotten shot today, but I think it was because you spaced out."

Faith sighed. "Thank you for caring, but I am fine," she said.

"Faith, if you don't want to talk to a therapist at least talk to someone, maybe a friend. I'm free after work if you want to go out for coffee and talk." 

Faith smiled slightly. "No, John, its fine. Thanks for the offer, but I will be fine."

Faith and Miller arrived at the station, when Lieu walked up to them. "Faith, I need to see you in my office."

"I'll go do the report," Miller said, as he walked away from them. Lieu looked up at Faith. "I think you should take a week off."

"But boss, the doctor said that I only need to wear this sling for a few days. I can still do some paperwork."

"Faith, Miller told me what happened out there. He told me that you froze out there. I can't have one of my cops doing that. It wasn't only a danger for you, but also Miller. Lucky you weren't hurt that bad. You have been through a lot these past few months just take the days off, and rest." She looked at him. "But boss, I need to be here."

"Faith, go home. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," Faith nodded and left the office.

Faith walked into the office where Miller and Jelly were.

"So what did Lieu say?" Miller asked her.

"I am taking a week's vacation. Well you know with this sling, I can't really do much," she said, smiling, as she grabbed her purse.

"I'll see you on next Wednesday, Jelly," she said. Jelly waved goodbye to her. "Bye Faith," he said.

Faith was walking down the stairs, when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around, and saw Miller. She looked up at him. "Why did you tell Lieu what happened out there. I told you that I was fine."

"I don't think you are, Faith. I had to tell Lieu the truth." She looked at Miller. "It was none of your business to tell. You didn't get hurt, so you didn't need to tell Lieu that what happened out there."

Miller looked at Faith. "So are you telling me that you know that you spaced out?"

"Okay maybe I did, but who hasn't," Faith replied. Miller nodded. "Maybe you are right. I'm sorry. Why don't I take you out for dinner as my way to say sorry."

"No thanks." Faith replied, as she walked away.

A hour later:

Faith knocked on the door. She waited patiently for him to open the door. She didn't know why she showed up here, but she had nowhere else to go.

"Faith," he said, surprised as he opened the door.

She looked up at Bosco. "I need you! I don't have anybody else!"


	12. Chapter 12

Revelations

Author's Note: Just a reminder, this story take place before Leap of Faith, so Cruz never went to jail.

Chapter 12

Bosco was shocked to see Faith standing in front of him. After the scene that they had at the hospital, he didn't think he would see her.

"I don't even know why I came, I should go," Faith replied, starting to walk away. Bosco grabbed her hand. "Don't go, there must be a reason that you came to see me."

"Don't stand outside, come in."

Faith walked into the apartment. She didn't even know why she showed up at Bosco's, but he was the last person that she has in her life left that she can come to, and she didn't even know if he even wanted her there.

"So it is great that you are back at your own apartment. I'm sure that you are happy about that." Faith said.

"I know you didn't come over here to tell me that.. so tell me the real reason that you are here," Bosco responded.

Faith walks towards the couch. "There was blood everywhere."

"Are you talking about today?"

"It was your blood. I had your blood on me, because you risked your life for me. I can still feel your arms around me. You were so weak."

Bosco moved closer to Faith. "Don't think about that day again."

Faith turned around. " Don't you get it? I have never stop thinking about that night. I replay the events in my head every day and think maybe if I just saw the gunmen earlier... I could have stopped you from jumping in front of me."

"Don't do this to yourself, Faith. You can't think about what you could have done."

"But I just stood there frozen, unable to move, just like I did today."

Bosco grabbed her hand, "Faith."

"I was pointing my gun at this suspect, and I just froze. All I could think about was that night that you got shot, and everything that happened that night."

Faith walked over to the window. "I shot a man in cold blood. He was in custody and he was handcuffed. He wasn't going to stab Cruz."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't care that I shot and killed a man. I had to make him pay. I didn't care what happened to me as long as I killed the person that murdered my partner because at the time I thought that you were gone.

Bosco looked at her with this shock look on his face. He wasn't sure what to say about this. He walked away from her.

"Don't do this, Bos. I can't have you mad at me. You are the only thing left in my life, even if it is just as a friend. I need you." "He turned around. " I 'm not mad, but why?"

"I told you I thought you were dead. I couldn't let Mann get away with it, because you know as well as I do, he would have gotten out of jail."

"Faith, you shouldn't have done that. You risked everything, your career… your kids…your life."

"You mean like when you risked your own life that night to save mine?"

"That is different."

"No, Bos. It's no different. We both risked our lives for each other because that is what partners do. Don't tell me that if you were in the same situation that you wouldn't have done the same thing . That you wouldn't have killed the person that killed me, because I know you would."

"Of course I would, but I don't have a family to think about. You could have gone to jail for killing Mann. So does that mean that you worked with Cruz?"

Faith sighed. "I didn't want to her to help me. I would have gone to jail. I didn't care that I killed Mann. I still don't. I would do it again if I had to. But Cruz made me realize that I couldn't let Mann win by me going to jail, so I let Cruz help me cover up his murder. I still can't believe that I went along with her, but I had to."

"Does anybody else know aboput this?" Bosco asked.

"No, they think that I 'saved' Cruz's life. They will never know the truth. I didn't even want you to know the truth. You have enough to deal with. I didn't want you to know."

"But I do, Faith. I'm glad that I know now." Bosco replied, as he grabbed her hand. She looked into his eyes. "What happened to me where I don't even care that I killed in cold blood?" Faith said, on a verge of tears.

"Mann wasn't just a regular man. He was a man that tried to kill the whole 55th precinct. You are still the same person, Faith."

"No, I'm not, Bosco. I followed Cruz to Mann's place, and I didn't even think about it. I just pulled out the gun, and shot him. I watch his body go into the pool, and I didn't feel one feeling of remorse for him," Bosco moved closer to Faith, and put his arms around her. "Stop feeling so guilty over what happened. You are still a great cop or should I say detective now."

"Thanks Bos," Faith replied. "Well I should be going now."

"Don't go, Faith. It's late. Why don't you stay over tonight?"

"I couldn't do that to you."

Bosco smiled. "Think of it as a payback from when you let me stay at your place for those few days."

Faith shakes her head. "I don't know."

" Well, if you go home now. I am going to have to walk you and make sure you get home okay. Then I will have to walk home all by myself, and you know how hard it is for me to walk long ways. You wouldn't want me to have to do that, would you?"

Faith smiled at Bosco_. Some things just don't change,_ she thought to herself.

"Fine. I'll stay, just for tonight."

Bosco was sleeping when suddenly he heard Faith screaming. He quickly ran to the living room, and to her side. "Faith, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"Faith, you look like you had a nightmare. " Faith sat up. "Yes I did, sometimes, I have dreams replaying the events that happened that night, but then some nights I have nightmares, either I wasn't able to save you or you blame me for you getting shot."

"Oh Faith," he said, as he put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry  
that I didn't realize what you have been going through these past few months," She placed her hand on his. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Faith, I don't blame you for what happened to me. I saved you because I wanted to," he said.

"I know, Bos, but tonight's dream was so real. It was like I was back in the hospital. It has never been that real before. You were lying on the ground in the hospital. I was giving you CPR, like I did, and then suddenly you woke up and looked at me, and you asked me why I did this to you, and then I told you that I'm sorry and then I woke up."

Bosco put his arms around her. "Faith, it was just a nightmare." Faith stood up and moved away from Bosco. "I'm not used to someone being here when I have these dreams. Normally I'm alone. I lost everything in my life, my kids.. you." 

"You haven't lost me. You will never lose me. I love you," he whispered, as he walked up to her, and held her in his arms. She placed her head on his chest. She felt so safe in his arms. She didn't care that he only wants to be her friend, as long as he is still in her life. That is all that matters to her.

Faith woke up the next morning, and she looked up and saw Bosco sitting next to her. "Bos?"

He looked up at her. "You are finally awake."

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm better, thanks for being there for me last night" she said, as a smile crept through her face.

"I'll always be there for you."

He moved closer to her. "I need to explain about what I said last night."

She grabbed his hand. "Bos, I know you only meant that you love me as a friend. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"No, you are not understanding what I am saying," Bosco replied.

"Bos, I don't need you to explain anything to me. I know that you don't love me. I understand. I would rather have you as a friend than not have you in my life."

He grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly. "Faith let me talk."

"Bos,"

"I meant what I said last night. I love you."

"No you don't. Don't lie to me, Bos. I know you just said it to make me feel better."

"You aren't listening to me. I'm in love with you, Faith."

To be continued.

Author's Note: Yes another cliffhanger!


	13. Chapter 13

Revelations 

Chapter 13

_  
"You aren't listening to me. I'm in love with you, Faith." _

Faith was shocked by what Bosco had just told her a few seconds ago. He didn't love her, he already told her he didn't. Why was he doing this to her?

Bosco looked at Faith and could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't believe what he said. "Faith, I do love you."

"Why are you doing this to me, Bosco? You told me that you don't love me. Don't tell me that you love me now because you think that is what I need to hear," she responded, as she started to walk away from Bosco. He grabbed her arm. "It's not because I think you need to hear. It's the truth. I love you!"

Faith turned around. "You told me that you didn't love me a few days ago and now you are telling me that you lied to me. I don't believe you! Why would you do that?" Faith asked.

"I was scared," Bosco replied, as he walked up to her. "Why, Bosco?" He grabbed a hold of her hand. "When you told me that you loved me, I was in shock, that you felt the same way about me that I feel about you. But I couldn't tell you that I love you because I didn't want to hurt you."

She looked up at him with this love in her eyes. "Hurt me? You would never do that."

"Faith, the longest I have been in a relationship is a few months. I always end up hurting that woman. I don't want to do that to you. I never want to hurt you."

She grabbed his hand, and walked him over to the couch. "I'm scared too, Bosco. I just got out of relationship with a guy that I have been for nearly most of my life. I don't know if I want to date again, if I want to experience everything that came with it. What I do know is that I want to take the chance with you, and that is why I told you that I loved you. Why didn't you just tell me that you loved me? We would have work thorough it, like we always do. It's not just the commitment issues  
though, is it?"

He nodded.

"I already told you that these scars don't mean anything to me. You are the same person, Bosco. How many times do I have to tell you?" She pulled his shirt to reveal his scars. "These scars show what an amazing person you are. You took those bullets for me. I'll never forget that. You didn't have to do that, but you did," she said, as she touched his scars.

"I did it because I love you Faith," he said as a smile crept through his face. She looked up at him. "You really love me? Tell me that you aren't lying to me this time."

"What do I have to do to show you that I love you, Faith," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her. She looked at him. "I don't know. I think you need to kiss me again," she said with a grin on her face. She put her hands on his back as he was kissing her. "I love you, "he whispered.

She touched his scar. "I love you too. " She then realizes that he didn't jump this time when she touched his scar.

"You didn't jump when I touched your scar."

"Because I trust you," he said, as he put his arms around her. She led him to the couch and they sat down. "Can I ask you a question, Bosco?" Faith asked softly. Bosco nodded.

"When did you realize that you loved me?"

He took a hand of her hand, and held onto it tightly. "I think I have loved you for a very long time, but I don't think I really realized how much I loved you until you got shot. I knew I could lose you," he explained.

She looked at him. "I felt the same way when you got shot."

"I don't think I realized exactly how much I loved you then, but I was scared that I was going to lose you." Bosco put his arms around her. "But we didn't lose each other."

"No, we didn't. " Faith looked at Bosco.

"Last night, I really need someone to talk, I'm so glad that you were there for me to talk to. I didn't even know if you wanted to see me." Faith spoke softly. 

He put his arms around her. "Of course I would be here for you." She looked at him. "I was afraid I lost you after you told me that you didn't love me. " He grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Its fine, Bosco. It's over now. "But don't you lie to me ever again!"

He smiled. "I promise you."

"So when do you go back to work?" he asked her. She looked at him with this scared look on her face. He grabbed a hold of her hand and held onto it tightly. "What's wrong, Faith?"

"Bos, what if what happened yesterday happens to me again. I almost got shot because I was spaced out."

"Faith, everything is going to be okay. You have been under a lot of stress lately, but I think you are going to be just fine." She grabbed his hand and held onto it. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be a detective."

He stroked her hair. "Faith, you are a great detective."

"How can I be a good one, when the only reason that I got the job was because I killed Mann." Faith explained.

"Faith, that wasn't the only reason, and you know it. You told me that the main reason was because you found that child's family." Bosco replied, as he held onto her hand. "You are a damn good cop and don't you ever doubt that!"

Bosco stood up. "I'm going to go and make you some breakfast, why don't you go and have a shower. You can borrow some of my clothes," he said, as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Bos, you don't have to make me breakfast."

"You are my guest, Faith." She looked at him with this smile on her face.

"And yes Faith, I do know how to cook." She looked at him as she was walked towards the bathroom. _If I knew how much of a gentleman he was, I would have told him how I felt sooner, she thought to herself,_ as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

A while later:

Bosco was putting the food on the plates when he turned around and saw Faith standing in front of him. "I never know you could look so great in my clothes." 

"I'm sure you say that to every woman that you have dated." she said, grinning, as she sat down next to him. He smiled at her. "You are the one woman that I want now."

"Why aren't you wearing your sling?" Bosco asked, as he put the plate down on the table.

"Well I couldn't really have a shower with a sling, so I took it off, and my arm was fine, so I didn't put it back on," Faith explained as she sat down.

"Faith, are you sure that is wise? What if your arm isn't okay?" he asked, worried about her. She laughed. "Bos, it's fine, the doctor said that I only had to wear it for a few days. I'm just taking it off earlier than he thought. My arm is fine."

he was eating her food when she looked at him. "I guess Emily was right after all," she said, not realizing that she said it outloud. Bosco looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

" When you told me that you didn't love me, I went home and I was pretty upset, and Emily was there, and she told me that maybe you were just scared and that you did love me." Faith explained.

"Your daughter is pretty smart." Bosco responded.

"Yes she is, and she seems pretty okay with me being in love with you. She actually told me to fight for you."

"I knew that I liked Emily." Bosco replied. "Excuse me; you were the one that told me that you didn't love me, why should I have fight for you?"

"Because you know what an idiot I can be," he said. She had this grin on her face. "There are a few other words that I could use to describe you." she said, as she playfully hit him.

"My mom is going to be so pleased that we got together. She says that she wants grandchildren."

"I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself. Bosco, we are no way near having babies."

Bosco smiled. "I know that Faith. I told Ma how I felt about you. She made me realize that was hurting you and you deserve to know how I felt."

"That is what you were trying to tell me yesterday in the hospital wasn't it?"

Bosco nodded. "I tried to,"

"I thought you were going to tell me the reasons that you couldn't be with me, I didn't want to hear that. " Faith responded. Faith put her arms around Bosco. "I should have let you talk,"

"It doesn't matter," Bosco responded. "We are okay now."

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She stood up and picked it up the phone. "Hello?" 

A few minutes later. "Okay, I will do that. Talk to you later, bye," she replied and hanged up the phone. Faith and Bosco walked towards the couch and sat down. She looked at Bosco "That was Swertsky he told me that I have to go and see a therapist before I can go back to work next week, because I am spaced out and he doesn't want that to happen again."

"Maybe that is a good idea, Faith."

Faith glanced over at Bosco. "I thought you hated therapists."

"I do, Faith, but that's me. You are different. You have been through a lot these past few months, maybe this will help you. I don't want to get hurt at work, especially since I won't be there to watch your back."

"Maybe you are right," Faith replied. "So when do you get to go back to work?"

"I have to go and see my physical therapist next week and she will tell me if I am able to go back to work."

Faith put her arms around Bosco. "You will be back at work, I know it." He smiled. "I know I will. Being a cop is what I am."

She leaned over and kissed him. "There is more to you than you just being a cop."

He smiled at her. "I know, Faith." She looked at him. " But I do understand why you feel that way because I felt that way when I was trying to walk again. I wanted to be a cop again, as I knew that was where I suppose to be." He started to kiss her again, when her cell phone rang.

"Does that thing ever stop ringing?" Bosco replied, laughing. "I'll just be a few seconds," she said, smiling at him, as she stood up.

"Hello?" she said.

A few seconds later, "Yes, I'm doing better today. " She then looked at Bosco. "I'm more than fine. "

"No, I don't need to talk but thanks for the offer," Faith responded. "I'll see you at work, goodbye," she said as she hanged up the phone.

Bosco walked up to her. "Who was that?"

"That was John, he was wondering if I was okay, and if I wanted to go for dinner with him." Faith explained.

"Who's John?" he asked. "Why was he asking you out?"

Faith laughed at the thought of Bosco being jealous of John Miller. "You can't tell me you are jealous of Miller. He was just worried about me because of what happened yesterday. But you have never to worry about Bosco, I love you," she said, as she hugged and kissed him.

Later that day:

Faith was lying next to Bosco with him in her arms. She thought that she lost everything in her life, but she mostly thought that she lost the important man in her life.. Bosco. But now here he is lying next to her, stroking her hair, and kissing her, and she couldn't be any happier.

To be continued!


	14. Chapter 14

Revelations

Chapter 14

A few days later:

"You know you didn't have to come with me to the therapist," Faith replied.

"I don't mind; think of it like payback for all the times you took me to the physical therapist."

"I didn't mind taking you, Bos." she said, as she leaned over and kiss him. "I like taking care of you."

"Oh you do?" he said, with this grin on his face, as he started to kiss her again. "If you don't stop kissing me, I'll never get to my appointment." He nodded. "I'll meet you back here in a hour." he said.

"I really don't need to talk to anybody. I'm fine." she responded.

"You are starting to sound like me, Faith."

"I wouldn't want that, would I?" she said, as she playfully hit him. "What are you saying? You don't want to be like me?"

She smiled. "Of course I don't. You are one of kind." she responded, as she put her arms around him. "And I love you for that."

"I'll see you later," she said, as she walked away from Bosco. She turned around and saw him standing there waiting for her to go instead, she can't believe how far they have come, a few days ago, she thought that it was all over for her and Bosco, but now they are better than they have ever been before.

She then opened the door to the doctor's office, and walked inside.

"So why are you here, Mrs. Yokas?" the therapist asked.

"You know why," Faith replied. "It is because they won't let me go back to work without some therapy."

"And why do you think that is?" the therapist asked.

"Do we have to do this? I know that I spaced out during work, but it won't happen again. It was just this one time thing."

"It says here that that you were there when your ex- partner was shot. Did you go to see someone about that day?"

Faith sighed. "I talked to someone before about what happened. I don't want to talk about it again."

The therapist looked at Faith. "How about we talk about your ex- partner Maurice Boscorelli?"

A hour later:

Faith walked out of the office, and saw Bosco sitting in the waiting area. She walked up to him. "Hey." He stood up. "So how did it go?"

"It was fine," she said. He looked at her. "Does she think that you are alright to go back to work?" he asked with a concerned on his face.

"I don't know that is up to her. I know you are worried about me, but I'm going to be fine. I promise you." He grabbed her hand. "I can't lose you, so you better be okay to go back to work." She smiled at him, as they walked out of the office. "I promise you. I'm okay." She turned to face him. "Being able to talk to you has helped me a lot, more than I thought it would. I just wish I told you sooner about my nightmares. I had one that night," He looked at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked with a confused look on her face.

"You remember the night that you had Sully go to find me." Faith spoke softly. Bosco nodded.

"Well I lied to you. I went for a walk because I had a nightmare where you were telling me it was my fault." Bosco grabbed her hand. "I would never blame you, Faith." She looked at him. "I know you wouldn't, but after that nightmare, all I could hear was you blaming me, and that is why I went for a walk so late at night." Bosco held Faith in his arms. "I dreamt about you that night as well. I had a nightmare that you were shot instead of me that night in the hospital lounge." Bosco blurt out. Faith looked at him. "That is why you were so worried about me that night."

"I didn't mean for that to come out, Faith." Faith hugged Bosco. "It's fine, Bos. I'm glad that you feel you can tell me this stuff."

Bosco smiled at Faith. "You are everything to me, Faith. I will tell you anything. I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too, "she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I thought there was something more going on between the two of you than you said," said a voice. Faith recognize the voice right away, it was none other than her soon to be ex- husband.

She turned around. "Fred," she replied. She looked at him standing there with this girlfriend. Even though she didn't love Fred anymore, it still hurt to see the person that he cheated on her with.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Faith responded sharply.

"Why don't you just admit it that you had an affair with Bosco while we were married?" Bosco stood in the middle of Faith and Fred. "No, I think that was you. You were the one that cheated not Faith."

"So why were you kissing him then?" Fred asked.

"I already told you I don't have to tell you anything, but I'm sure you will find out soon enough from Emily. Bosco and I are together."

Fred laughed. "So you wanted to be with him along, didn't you?" Bosco grabbed her hand for support. "I don't have to explain my relationship to you, Fred. You are my ex- husband. What did you think that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, because you decided to leave me for this woman?" Faith responded, as she looked at the woman standing in front of her.

The woman looked at Faith. "I'm sorry..."

" You have never to be sorry about. I'm happy that I finally got out of this marriage. I just wish that I left you all these years ago, Fred. I have never been this happy in my life for a very long time."

Fred looked at Faith with this mad look on his face, unsure what to say to what Faith just said. "I'm glad that I ran into you. I need to talk to you about our daughter."

The woman looked at Fred. "I'll see you later," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. Fred nodded, as she walked away.

"So what's wrong with Emily?" Faith asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm not saying anything with him here," Fred shouted.

Bosco walked up to her and hugged her. "Are you going to be okay with him?" he whispered. She smiled. "I think I can handle him" she replied.

"I'll see you later then." he replied. He was just about to start walking away when he turned around. "Fred, I just wanted to thank you for cheating on Faith because if you didn't do that, I would have never had the chance to be with her. So thank you."

Faith couldn't believe that he just said that. He grinned at her, and walked away.

Faith walked up to her apartment and saw Bosco waiting for her. She smiled at him. "I thought you would be here. Sorry it took so long with Fred." she replied, as she opened the door, and they walked inside.

"Is Emily okay?" he asked, as he walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. She walked up to him. "Fred's having some trouble with her. She is staying out all night, cutting classes, and being rude to him." Faith responded. "So Fred decided that Emily should stay with me over the weekends, and one in the week."

"So now he wants you to see your kids when he is having trouble with one of them. You are a much better parent than he is." he replied, as he put his arms around her. She nodded. "I still can't believe what you said to Fred. You should have seen the look on his face. But I'm glad that you did it." He grinned. "So I am." She started to kiss him, and pulled his shirt off, and then she just stopped.

"I knew you were lying to me, when you said that these scars don't mean anything to you." Bosco yelled, as he stood up. He grabbed his shirt, and was about to put it back on when Faith grabbed his shirt. "I didn't lie to you, Bosco."

"Yes you did, Faith. I saw the way that you looked at my scars. you looked disgusted." She grabbed his hand. "I wasn't. I was just in shock. It was the first time that I saw those scars."

"I knew it Faith. You told me that I was the same person I was before, but the way you looked at me, it shows me that you were lying to me. Why would you do that?"

She led Bosco to the couch. "I was in shock but not for the reason that you think."

"When I saw your scars, I thought about what you did that night. You risked your own life to save mine. These scars will always be a reminder of what you did for me."

"I would do it again if I had to," Bosco replied. Faith moved closer to him. "Don't you ever think about it again. I can't risk losing  
you," she replied, as she leaned over and kissed him. "Are you trying to get me to shut up?"

"Maybe I am," she said, as she kissed him again.

The next morning:

Faith was lying in the bed next to Bosco. "Good morning," she replied with a smile on her face.

Bosco looked at the clock. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"I see you are as grumpy in the morning as you are during the afternoon." she said, with a laugh. He sat up. "I'm just not use to someone being here in the morning."

"What has it been, just a few months?" Faith responded.

"It's been more than that Faith."

"What you are telling me that Maurice Boscorelli? The man of every woman's dreams hasn't slept with anybody for long time. What is happening to you? Have you lost your touch?"

"So you dream about me, do you?" he said, with a smile.

"No, I never said that."

"Yes you did, Faith. You said of every woman's dream. So that must make you think that every woman wants to be with me and that includes you, Faith." he said, as he leaned over and kissed her. "I never dream about you. I have the real thing right here." she replied with a laugh. He put his arms around her. "I dreamt about you, many times.. you …"

"Stop it Bosco, I don't want to hear."

"I just..."

"No Bosco, keep it to yourself." He smiled. "Okay, if you say so."

Faith moved closer to him. "Did you mean it when you said that you haven't been with a woman for a long time? " He looked at her. "After you got shot, I never really dated anybody. I don't know why, but I just didn't feel like it. I guess after nearly losing you, dating a woman wasn't my number one priority anymore." 

"You really change after I got shot, didn't you?" she replied, as she put her arms around him "I didn't even realize how much you changed."

"I haven't change that much, Faith. I'm still a jerk most of the time. "

"But I love you anyway." She said with a smile. She got of the bed and put her bathrobe. "I'll go and make us some breakfast. You have your physical therapy this morning, don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes I do. I find out today if I can go back to work or not." Bosco responded. "Faith, I don't know what I will do if I can't go back and be a cop." Faith sat on the bed. "Don't think about it, Bos. But whenever happens I'll be there for you." He leaned over and kissed her. "I know. I'm going to go and have my shower." he replied, as he stood up and walked into the bedroom.

Bosco walked out of the bathroom. "That smells great," he said, as he sat down next to her. She looked at him. "Hey."

"I'm so use to nobody beside me being here, that I didn't have much food." she replied, as she put the food on the plate and handed it to him. "Whatever you have is fine, probably more than I have."

She smiled at him, as she sat down next to him. "Do you want me to take you to your physical therapy appointment?"

"No, I'll be fine." he replied. She looked at him. "I really don't mind."

He smiled. "I know you don't, but its fine. I'm sure you have better things to do than take me to my appointment." She hugged him. "Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"Oh you do." he said, as he put his arms around her as they were eating their breakfast together. Faith looked at Bosco, and had a smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"You" she said, as she led him to the living room.

A few hours later:

"Call me as soon as you get home from the appointment," Faith told Bosco, as he was leaving to go to his appointment. He smiled at her. "Okay I will." he said, as he hugged her. She looked at him. "Everything will be okay," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

He nodded. "Same here." he said, as he was leaving the apartment. He then bumped into Emily. "Hi Bosco." Emily replied.

"Hey Emily," Bosco replied. "Talk to you later." He then turned around. "Bye Faith," he replied with a smile on his face. "Bye Bosco."

Emily looked at her mother, and could see how happy she was. "You worked things out with Bosco, didn't you?" Emily and Faith walked over to the couch. "Yes I did. I guess you were right?"

Emily smiled. "I'm so happy for you." she replied, as she hugged Faith. "I wasn't sure first of all when you told me that you loved Bosco, because I will always see him as my Uncle Bosco. But when I saw the two of you today, the smile on your faces, I knew that you both deserve it. Just don't kiss each other while I'm here."

"I won't" Faith said with a smile. " So how are you doing?"

"You don't know how hard it is living with dad. Even though his girlfriend isn't living with us, she is there all the time, she is trying to be my mom, but she isn't, you are." Emily responded. "I might shout at you all the time, but I still love you mom."

Faith hugged Emily. "I know you do."

"I know it is hard living with your father, but you can't stay out all night. Your father worries about you."

"No, he doesn't, mom." Emily replied.

"Don't say that Emily, you know that is not true." Faith responded. Emily looked at Faith. "I know my dad loves me, but he didn't even know that I stayed all night. It was probably because he cares more about his girlfriend than his own daughter." Faith hugged Emily. "I'm sorry you feel that way. You should have called me. I'm still your mom."

Emily smiled. "I know."

"I talked to your father yesterday and we decided that you should stay with me on the weekends and one day during the week. That is if you want to."

Emily looked at her mom with a smile on her face. "I never thought I would be happy to spend time with you," she said as she hugged Faith. Faith took that as a compliment.

"Will Bosco be here during those days?"

"He doesn't have to be." Faith replied.

"No, I would love to have him here. I miss Uncle Bosco." Emily replied. Faith smiled. "He misses you too."

"So how's Charlie doing?" Faith asked. "I talked to him yesterday, but he didn't tell me much."

"He's doing okay. He misses you, mom." Emily responded. "Can he come with me on the weekend?"

"I'll have to talk to your father first." Faith responded. Emily nodded. "Well I should be going now." she replied.

"Why don't we spend the day together?" Faith replied.

"You aren't working today?" Emily asked. Faith shakes her head. "No, I'm off for a few days."

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do today." Emily replied. Faith grabbed her jacket. "Okay let's go."

Later that day:

Faith walked into the apartment, as she was walking in, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Faith knew the voice right away. "Hey Bos, how did the appointment go?"

"My therapist said that I'm ready to go back to work. I called Lieutenant Swersky and he says that I just need to requalify at the target range, and then I come back to work in a week or so, depending on the results."

"That is great news. I knew that everything would be okay."

"So how's Emily?" Bosco asked.

"She's fine. We spent the afternoon together. It was so nice to be with my daughter and not us shouting at each other. She is going to spend the weekend with me, and she was wondering if you are going to be there. She misses you."

"She does." Bosco said with a laugh.

"Of course she does. I am going to try and get Fred to let Charlie stay with me on the weekend, but I don't know if he will agree with that." Faith replied.

"I'm sure he will, if he agreed for you to have Emily." Bosco replied.

"Yeah, but that is because she is being a problem for him." Faith replied. Bosco laughed. "I bet he wishes for joint custody now."

Faith laughed. "I'm sure he does."

"So will I see you tonight?" Faith asked. She misses Bosco already even though he has only been gone for a few hours.

"No sorry, Faith. I have to have dinner with my mom. Do you think you can last without seeing me for one day?"

"I don't know. This is going to be hard. " Faith replied with a smile. "But I hear there was a good romantic movie on tonight, so I think I will be okay."

"I'm better than any guy in a romantic movie."

"You think?" she said.

" I am." he replied.

"I should be going now, Bos. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I hope I'm able to handle not seeing you tonight," she said.

"Goodnight Faith."

"Goodnight Bosco" she said, as she hang up the phone.

A few weeks later:

Bosco walked into the locker room for the first time since his shooting. He was nervous and excited at the same time to be back at work.

"Welcome back, Bosco." Ty replied, as he hugged him. Bosco nodded. Everybody then shouted "Welcome back!" Bosco started to hug everybody.

A few minutes later:

Bosco walked into the roll call room. "I can't believe that you are on time, Bosco." Swersky replied.

"Don't get use to it."

Swersky told everybody who they would be riding with. "Bosco, you will be in 55 David." Swersky told him.

"Who's my partner?"

Bosco looked at Swersky. "Please don't tell me I have to ride with a rookie who doesn't know what they doing." Swersky sighed. "Your partner is waiting for you. You will be finding out soon who it is. Just don't make trouble for them on your first day."

Bosco nodded. He sighed, and walked out of the office. He just hopes that he doesn't have a rookie. He didn't want to deal with that on his first day back.

He walked outside and walked to 55 David. He then saw the person was sitting the driver's seat. He walked up to the driver's side and knocked on the window. "You are only a rookie. I'm the one that drives. "

The person opens the door. "Is that how you said hi to your partner."

Bosco looked up and saw who his partner was. "Faith."

To be continued.

To be continued!


	15. Chapter 15

Revelations  
Chapter 15

Bosco looked at Faith in shock. "What are you doing here? Where's my partner?"

"I'm your partner. You idiot!" Faith responded, as she got out of the car. He looked at her." My partner? What are you talking about?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

She smiled. "You know sometimes you aren't that smart, Bos. I'm not a detective anymore. I'm a beat cop again."

"I know why you are doing this. I'm not going to let you." Bosco replied.

"You are not going to let me... is that what you just said? You can't tell me what to do, Bosco, just because we are together." Faith replied, looking at him with this annoyed look on her face. "I don't have to be your partner. I can be partnered with someone else. I just thought that..."

He grabbed a hold of her hand. "I know that you are doing this because you are worried about me being back at the force, but I don't need you to look after me, Faith. I'm a big boy."

Faith glanced at Bosco. "This has nothing to do with you, not everything I do is because of you."

"So you are telling me that you just woke up this morning, and decided that you wanted to be a beat cop again, that it had nothing to do with me being back at work."

Faith had this smile on her face. "I've been working on patrol for the last few weeks." She looked at Bosco, and could tell by his face that he was shocked. "Yes, Bos, this had nothing to do with you."

"So when did you decide this then?"

"The day that I went to the therapist. I realized that I didn't want to be a detective anymore, it just wasn't me, Bosco, especially not the way that I got the job. So I talked to Swersky and told him that I wanted to be demoted to patrol cop. Let's just say he was very surprised that I wanted be a beat cop again. I guess not many people do that."

"But I don't understand, Faith, you were good at being a detective." Bosco replied. She smiled. "Yes I was, but it wasn't me. If I ever become a detective I want it to be because I earned it, not because I murdered someone."

"Faith, you know that wasn't the only reason."

Faith nodded. "I know, but I just didn't feel right working as a detective. I missed being in 55 David with you."

"Oh, so I was part of the reason," he said with a grin. She playfully hit him. "Of course you were. 55 David is not the same without you."

"But how can we be partners, Faith?" Bosco questioned. "We are together."

" I talked to Swersky about that. At first he didn't want to put us together, but he said as long as we are professional at work, we can stay partners. He knows that we are better together than apart."

Bosco smiled. "So you mean I can't kiss you at work?" he replied, as he leaned over and started to kiss her. "No, you can't do that, if you want us to stay partners. Unless you don't want us to be partners again. I didn't even ask you if you would want that." Faith answered.

"Of course I want to be partners with you on and off of the job." he said, with a laugh. She smiled. She doesn't know how she is going to be able to be in a car with him now, that they were together. She wanted to kiss him right now, but she knew that she couldn't.

He looked at her. "Of course I want to be partners with you, you don't even need to ask? But I'm not sure how I am going to be able to not kiss you during the shift?" She smiled at him.

"Just pretend that nothing has change between us, Bos, that we are just partners at work."

"I'm sorry, Faith, but there is no way I can pretend that I'm not in love with you."

"Well if you want us to stay partners, you will have to, because Swersky said that he was going to keep an eye on us." Bosco moved closer to Faith, and leaned over and kissed her quickly. "Bos… why did you do that?"

"Well if I'm not able to kiss you during the shift, I want to remember what it is like to kiss you, so I can survive this shift."

_"55 David, there is a domestic disturbance at 55th Street."_

"55 David, responding." Faith announced in her radio. It felt so good for her to say 55 David again. She turned and looked at Bosco. "Come on, let's go, partner." she said, with a grin.

"Only if I get to drive."

Faith and Bosco showed up at the apartment, but it turned out that it was nothing, that the neighbor just didn't like the people above him playing their music loud. "Next time, you don't like your neighbor playing their music loud; please talk to them before you call the police." Faith told the person as they left the apartment.

"It's great to be back. I miss these calls, more than I thought I would." Bosco responded.

"I miss them too, Bos." Bosco looked at Faith. "I know I was shocked you were my partner, but I'm glad that you are, because you are my only partner."

Later that shift, Bosco and Faith showed up at the diner for their dinner break, and Holly and Carlos were there.

Holly looked at Faith. "Everything worked out for you, didn't it? I can feel it." Levine responded as she moved closer to her. "You and Bosco are together…."

"Let's get something to eat," Faith said as she and Bosco sat down. Holly sat down next to Faith. "I can sense the happiness between the two of you."

Faith was eating her dinner. When Holly looked at Faith. "You have loved him for a very long time."

Faith was starting to get really annoyed. "Yes I'm in love with Bosco, and we are together. Are you happy now?"

Faith then stood up. "It's time to go," she ordered Bosco. "But I have not

finished my dinner." he responded. She grabbed his arm. "Let's  
go."

"But..." he protested. " I want to finish my fries."

"Go." she replied, as they left the diner. Carlos waited until they were gone before he walked up to Holly. "So did she admit to you that she loves him?"

" Yep."

"Why did you do that, Faith?" Bosco yelled, as they got back in the squad car. "I wasn't finished with my lunch"

"I don't care about your lunch. Levine was asking me too many questions. She found out that we are together."

"Why does that matter to you, Faith?" Bosco asked, as they started to drive away from the diner. "Don't you want anybody to know we are in a couple, or are we in a secret relationship and nobody told me? I love you, but I can't be a relationship that nobody knows about, that's not me."

"But, Bos, Swersky didn't want us to do anything at work." Faith responded.

"I know that, Faith, but he never said that nobody could know about our relationship did he?" Bosco asked. She looked at him. "I just..."

"Just forgot about it, Faith."

Later that shift:

Faith looked at Bosco. "Are you going to talk to me? Or you going to be mad at me for the rest of the night?"

Bosco didn't say anything to her. He just stopped the car at the station, and got out of the car.

"Bosco.. don't do this." she said, as she ran after him, into the locker room.

"Bos… we have to talk about this. You can't just stop talking to me, you have to talk to me sometime." Faith yelled.

Bosco turned around. "Maybe this was the wrong thing to do. We should have never gotten together."

"Bos, I love you, I told you that." Faith shouted, as she walked up to him.

"I know that you love me, but you won't tell anybody that we are together. I might not be a very sensitive person, Faith, but that hurts my feelings. You tell me one thing, but you won't tell anybody about us. What do you think I would think?"

Faith moved closer to Bosco. "I'm sorry about today, I want to be with you. It's just that everything in my life is going great now. I see Emily even more now that I did before and I have you in my life now. But I just didn't want anybody to know about us because I'm scared that it is all going to go away, and I'm going to be left with nothing again. Do you know how that was for me? she replied, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Faith, what did you do that for?" he asked. She looked at him. "I am scared, but I don't want to lose you, I want to be with you."

"Are the two of you finished making out now?" Ty asked, as he walked up to them. They turned around and started to blush. "How long have you been here?" Bosco asked.

"Since Faith walked in the locker room"

"Why didn't you leave?" Bosco asked.

"And miss out on the Bosco and Faith show, I don't think so, this is better than HBO." Ty responded. "So how long have this been going on?"

Faith looked at Bosco with this smile on her face. "For a while now."

Ty nodded. "Well it doesn't surprise me."

"Don't tell me that you knew that we had feelings for each other." Bosco replied.

"No, Carlos told me this afternoon." Ty replied. "So you weren't together before Bosco got shot were you?"

"No, Ty. I was still married then. What type of woman do you think I am? I wouldn't cheat on my husband."

"Let Fred do that." Bosco replied. Ty looked at Bosco and Faith. "Are the two of you coming to Haggertys tonight?"

"We'll see," Bosco answered. Ty waved goodbye to them, and left the locker room.

"You do know that everyone will know about us now, don't you?" Bosco responded. She looked at him. "I don't care, Bos, not anymore." She put her arms around him. "I love you, Bos. I don't care if everybody knows about us."

"Does that mean I get to kiss you at work?"

"No!"

"I just have to change and then we can go to Haggertys?" Faith responded, as she walked into the apartment. "You know we don't have to go. We can stay here." 

She smiled at him. "You know everybody is going to Haggertys for you. It's your party."

Bosco nodded. "Yes I know, but I don't have to go do I? I'd rather stay here with you."

"I want that also, but we can go for an hour or so, and then come back to my place," Faith replied, she then suddenly stopped. Bosco walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

She turned around. "It's the divorce papers, me and Fred are finally over." She looked at Bosco. "I don't love Fred anymore, you know that, but it is so unbelievable that my marriage is over. All those years I've spent with him. It's all gone."

"I know, Faith. But he never deserved you." Bosco said.

She looked at him. "You know when he first asked for a divorce, I felt like it was my fault for being a cop, that he had an affair, but I think he would have done it no matter what. I'm so thankfull that I have you in my life, Bosco, not just as my partner at work, but as my boyfriend."

Bosco looked at Faith. "Boyfriend?"

"That is what you are, aren't you?" Faith questioned. He smiled. "When I dated a woman, and they said that I was their boyfriend, I ran as fast as I could, because that was way too much commitment for me, but with you it is different." 

She put her arms around him. "Maybe that is because you are growing up and you want a commitment." she replied. "I'll just go and get ready."

He looked at her as she walked away. Faith was wrong. _It isn't because I'm growing up, it is because she is the one_, he thought to himself.

Haggertys:

Bosco and Faith walked into the bar. Everybody was there, Sully, Ty, Monroe, Swersky, Carlos and Levine and the other police officers. They looked as Bosco walked into the bar. "Welcome back to the force, Bosco."

Bosco smiled. "Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done any of this without Faith." he said, as he leaned over and kissed her. Faith looked at Bosco. "Not now."

"Faith, it's fine, you're not at work now." Swersky said with a laugh. Faith smiled. "Alrighty then," she said, as she kissed him again.

Later that night:

"Do you think you should be having another drink, Faith?" Bosco asked her. She looked at him. "I'm fine, I want to toast to Bosco coming back to the force. I knew you could do it, and here's to a new beginning for me. I'm not a married woman." she said, as she put her glass in the air.

"I've always like you." said a younger looking police officer. "Back off, she's not single." Bosco replied, as he got in front of the cop.

"Who are you?" he said. "I'm her boyfriend."

The police officer looked at Bosco. "You are Boscorelli, aren't you?" Bosco nodded. The police officer then walked away. "Sorry I didn't know."

"I guess he heard stories about you." Faith replied as she put her arms around Bosco. "You know I just realized that I went from one relationship to another. I have never have time to be single."

"Do you want to be single?" Bosco asked her. She looked at him, and leaned over and kissed him. "Every woman wishes they were me, so they can be with you." He smiled at her. Even though he knew that she had a few too many drinks, he knew that she meant it.

He then turned around and saw that Faith was gone. He then saw where she went, and he knew this wasn't going to end well.

Faith walked up to Fred and his girlfriend. "Hello ex-husband, because that is what you are to me. Did you tell your girlfriend that you can marry her now, and you can have everything that you want? Let's just hope she doesn't work, because if she does, you will hate it. And you will tell her that she put her work before you, and we wouldn't want that would we? Everything has to be perfect for you doesn't it? Well let me tell you, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. I'm in the best relationship that I have ever been in. I'm with someone that cares everything about me, and that would do anything for me."

"At least I'm not dating scarface! Do you like being with someone that looks like a monster." Fred shouted.

"You didn't just say what I think you said." she shouted, as she hit him in the face. "He is a better man than you would ever be."

"Are you dating him out of pity because no one would date him because of how he looks now?" Fred shouted, Faith hit him again in the stomach. "Don't you talk about him like that?"

"Don't you hit my Freddy?" Fred's girlfriend replied shyly. Faith looked at the skinny woman in front of her. " "Don't you tell me what do; I've wanted to do this for a very long time." Faith yelled.

Meanwhile:

Bosco and the rest of the officers were watching the whole thing happen.

"Should we stop this?" one of the officers asked.

"Just let her deal with it, she needs to do this."

"Don't you ever talk about Bosco like that ever again?" Faith yelled.

"You always cared about him more than you ever cared about me." Fred replied.

"Just shut up, Fred. I'm nothing to you anymore. I'm just your ex-wife."

Fred looked at her. "I didn't want to leave you, but I had to."

Faith laughed. "Now how many times have I heard that, I'm the one that made you cheat on me."

"I told you Faith, I want someone to love me more than you ever would."

"Well so did I Fred. I found it." Faith yelled. He looked at her. "How could you ever want to be with someone like Bosco? He destroyed our family and our marriage."

"How many times do I have to tell you that, that was you?" Faith yelled. "Bosco has be nothing, but wonderful to me."

"If you like a guy that that looks damaged like that." Faith started to hit him again when she felt someone touch her shoulder. "It's not worth this anymore, Faith, remember that you see have to see him when you see your kids."

"Do you think there is anyway I am allowing you to see your kids after what you did to me just now. I should have you arrested for this?"

"Who is going to believe you, Fred? There are tons of police officers in here. Who are they going to believe a dedicated cop, or a bitter ex- husband." Bosco responded.

"Freddy.. I think that he is right, no one is going to believe you." Fred's girlfriend replied, as she gently touched his arm. "Come on, let's go."

Fred looked at Faith " Fine, you can see Emily."

"What about Charlie?"

Fred's girlfriend looked at Fred. "Maybe you should let Faith see her son. You saw the way that Charlie acted today. He is getting out of hand. He is a brat." 

"Don't you call Charlie a brat?" Bosco replied.

"Like you care about Charlie, you are just the boyfriend." Fred's girlfriend responded, as she smiled at Fred. Bosco looked at Fred's girlfriend. "I don't know what Fred told you about me, but I've known Faith's kids for a very long time."

"You are that Bosco, the one that Fred told me about."

"Charlie is starting to act up. Did you see what you do to our kids? They are turning in brats, now if we have a more happy home life, this wouldn't have happened." Fred yelled. Bosco then hit Fred in the face. "Don't you talk about your kids like that, maybe if you didn't take them away from their mother, they wouldn't be acting up."

Fred looked at Bosco. "How does it feel waking up every morning like that?" Bosco pushed him in the nose, and then started to hit him again. Fred then hit Bosco in the face. Faith pulled Bosco away from Fred. "He's not worth it."

Bosco looked at Faith and smiled. "You are right." She hugged him, and then looked at Fred. "I hope you are happy with this woman, because I am very happy with Bosco."

Faith and Bosco went back to the table, where Sully and Ty were the only ones left. "Wow that was a great fight. Yokas against Yokas "Ty responded.

"It's Mitchell now." Faith responded. Ty nodded. "I should be going now."

Sully nodded. "I'll drive you. I think I'm the one that is sober."

"That is because you can't drink, Sully. No drinking for you tonight." Sully smiled "Come on, let's get you home."

"Bye." Faith replied. She looked at Bosco. "I think I should be going as well. " He looked at her. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"In your car?"

"We'll walk home." Bosco said, as he held onto her, as he didn't know how much she had to drink. He just hoped she doesn't throw up on him.

They walked into the apartment and she looked at him and saw how hurt he looked. "I'm sorry about Fred. Here I'll get you something to put on it so it doesn't swell up." she said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Wait, Faith."

"Why did you hit Fred?" Bosco asked. She looked at him. "I'm just going to get you some peas out of the fridge that she helped the swollen, you don't think he broke anything, did he?"

"Forget about the stupid peas. Why are you changing the subject?" he said, as he grabbed the bag of peas, and threw it onto the counter.

"I hit Fred because of you. He said something about you that I didn't like. I wasn't going to let him talk about you like that. "

"You mean you hit him because of me." Bosco said with a slightly grin.

"It's not funny, Bosco. I know I shouldn't have done it, but it felt so good doing it, I guess all the alcohol in my system that made me do it." Bosco laughed. "I don't think it was the alcohol, I think it was just something you wanted to do for a very long time." Faith grabbed the peas, and handed them to Bosco. "These should help." Bosco and Faith walked over to the couch. "You know the funniest thing that happened tonight was when Fred's girlfriend called him Freddy."

Months later:

Faith was lying in bed when she turned to her side, and saw that Bosco wasn't there. "Bos." She yelled out, but he didn't answer her. She wondered where he was, she knew that he didn't have to work today, so he didn't have to back to his place to get ready, like he always does. She sighed, as she got out of her bed, and put her bathrobe on.

She then looked at her calendar and realized what day it was.

She knew exactly where he was.

To be continued!


	16. Chapter 16

Revelations

Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody that has read and reviewed this story, it means a lot to me, and I would like to thank Meigs for editing this story for me, you are the best.

Chapter 16

Bosco kneels down next to the grave, with tears falling down his cheeks. This was the first time that he has been to his brother's grave in a very long time, his mom brought him here a few months ago, when he got out of the hospital, but after that, he couldn't face coming here, he couldn't even said goodbye because it was too hard, but today he was going to.

"Remember my partner, Faith; well we are a couple now. I've always love her, it took a while for us to realize that we both love each other and want to be with each other. I saved her that night because I love her."

"I miss you so much Mikey. I'm sorry that you had to die because of me." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." He looked and saw Faith standing in front of him.

"How can I not?"

"Don't do this to yourself. Your brother wouldn't blame you, he loved you." she said.

"Faith, what are you doing here?"

"When I woke up and didn't see you there, I knew something was wrong, and then I saw the date, and I knew you would be here."

He looked at her. "But how did you know that today was…"

"Do you think I wouldn't remember what today is? I will always remember the day that I almost lost you," Faith said, as she placed flowers on Mikey's grave.

Bosco glanced at Faith. "I didn't even realize how hard today would be for you." She kneels down next to him, and put her arms around him. "It is hard, but all I have to do is look at you and know how lucky I am to have you here with me today." she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "Well I'll leave you now. I'll see you later." she said, as she started to walk away.

"Please stay. " he said. She nodded, and sat down next to him, and grabbed a hold of his hand.

A while later:

Bosco touched the touchstone. "Goodbye Mikey, I miss you." He then turned to Faith. " I'm ready to go. I was finally able to said goodbye to my brother."

Bosco and Faith were walking into her apartment. "So my mom wants us to come for dinner tonight, can you come?"

"Sure," Faith replied. "At least I don't have to wonder about your mom not liking me."

They walked over to the couch."My mom liked you from the very beginning. What is there not to like about you. You are wonderful."

"I think I like this side of you, Bosco." she said, as she put her arms around him and leaned over and kissed him, she pulled his shirt off, she then kissed his scars. "I love you, Bosco." He mumbled a I love you too as he was kissing Faith.

A while later:

Faith was lying in Bosco's arms, she turned to him. "If you told me a few years ago that I would be lying in your arms today, I would have laughed. I think deep down, I loved you, Bosco. I just didn't want to admit it."

"I'm just glad that you admit it finally. You know I couldn't wait forever."

"You could have told me first that you loved me." Faith responded, as she looked at him.

"I could have, but does it really matter who did it first..."

Faith smiled. "I guess not..."

"I'm going to have a shower." Bosco replied, as he stood up. "Would you like to join me?"

"Not today," she said with a grin.

She watched as Bosco walked into the bathroom. She was so happy. It took a long time for them to realize, but it was all worth it in the end.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Just a second," she said, as she got her clothes on. She opened the door. "Fred?"

Fred walked into the apartment. "We need to talk about the kids."

Fred then saw Bosco walking out of the bathroom in only a towel. "You should have come in the shower with me." Bosco said when he suddenly saw that Faith wasn't alone.

"What is he doing in our apartment?" Fred yelled.

"This hasn't been our apartment for a very long time; you can't tell me who can be here." Bosco rushed into the bedroom, not saying a word to Fred or Faith.

"So what's this about our kids?"

"Doesn't he come here all the time?" Fred asked.

"We're divorced now, Fred, I can do whatever I want with my life, either you tell me the reason you came or leave," Faith yelled.

"Our kids ran away today." Fred replied.

"What?" Faith replied. "What are you doing standing here? Let's go find them."

"They are fine, Faith, I found them, but I can't handle this anymore, Charlie isn't too bad, but Emily is rude and stay out all the time. I can't seem to do anything right."

"Maybe you shouldn't have took her kids away from her then." Bosco replied, as he walked out of the room.

"This is none of your business."

"See that is where you are wrong, Fred. I'm with Faith now, and I care about those kids, I always have."

"So what do you want to do about this?" Faith asked.

"I think the kids should live with you for a while and we'll see how that goes. I'll see them twice a week, and on the weekends."

Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are telling me that you want me to have custody of the kids now. For months now, you tried to take my kids away and you finally did it, and now that they aren't exactly how you want them to be, you want me to have them. That is how you are isn't it; you didn't like me being a cop, so you cheat on me and left me, what do you have a new baby coming and you want your old kids gone so you can make your kid how you want them to be."

Faith could see the expression on his face. "Oh my god, you are having a new baby, so this is the reason that you want me to have the kids."

"Yes my girlfriend is pregnant, but that's not the reason."

Faith laughed. "Yes it is, and you know it. Do the kids know that your girlfriend is pregnant?"

Fred shakes his head. "I haven't told them yet, but I will. If you don't want our kids, it's fine. If you rather spent time with Bosco than your kids, than fine. I know he's more important to you than anything else."

Bosco stood in front of Fred. "Faith loves her kids more than life itself. She would do anything for them, so don't say that she doesn't love them."

Fred looked at Faith. "You really lucky to have him, he sees you as this perfect person, but I know the real you, the one that comes home late, missing her kid's events, never has time for her husband."

"Just get out of here. I don't want you here anymore, you said what you wanted. Now go. I'll come by in an hour to pick up my kids." she said, as she opened the door. "Now go."

He grinned. "I hope you are happy with your life, because I know I am." he said as he left the apartment.

She sighed. "I hate that man, I never hate anybody as much as I hate him, he says that he loves our kids, but now he wants to ship them to me, so he can have his perfect family." Bosco hugged Faith. "Faith, calm down, it's fine. Just think of this way, you finally get to have your kids back,"

"I know, Bos, but I just don't like how he did it, and he was complaining about you being here. This is not his place anymore. He can't tell me who can be at my place. Faith shouted.

"Don't let that jagoff get you upset like this, this is what he wanted to do." Faith smiled. "I know you are right."

"So it looks like I won't be coming with dinner with your mom tonight."

"Yes you can." Bosco replied. "I'm sure Ma won't mind a few more guests."

"I wouldn't want to do that to your mom."

"Its fine." he said, as he picked up the phone.

A few minutes later:

"My mom said that's fine, she can't wait to see your kids." he said, as he walked up to her and put his arms around her. "See everything will be okay." Faith turned to Bosco. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her. "I'll see you at my mom's house, say about 6:00." She smiled. "Sure that sound fine. I still can't believe that I am going to have my kids living with me."

"It looks like I won't be coming around late at night now." She grinned. "I think we can work something out." She waved goodbye to Bosco, as he left the apartment.

"So you and Bosco must be really serious, if you are having dinner with his mom?" Emily replied, as they showed up at Rose's apartment.

"I've met her before."

"That was before you were dating her son, Mom. Things are going to be different now."

Faith smiled at her daughter. "I don't think anything is going to change." Faith said, as she knocked on the door.

Rose opened the door. "Faith." she said, as she hugged her. "Your kids have grown so much," Faith smiled. "Yes they have." Faith replied, looking at her kids, and happy that she was finally together with them again.

"Don't just stand out there, come in." Bosco yelled from the kitchen. Faith walked into the apartment and saw Bosco in the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you are making the lasagna."

"No, Faith, I was just helping my mom."

"I'm not sure how good it would taste if you cook it." she said, as she walked up to him.

"I can cook." he said, as he put his arms around her. "So how are the kids?" he asked. She turned and looked at Emily and Charlie talking to Rose. "They are good; I still can't believe that tonight they will be sleeping in their own rooms again, the place won't seem so alone anymore."

"It was pretty lonely for you, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Only when you aren't there," Faith said. "That isn't that often"

Rose walked into the kitchen. "Why don't I finish making the dinner?"

They were all sitting at the dinner table. "So how school going?" Bosco asked.

"It's fine, "Charlie replied. " Is that where you got shot?" he asked, pointing at the scar on Bosco's face. "Does it hurt?"

"Charlie, don't ask questions like that."

"I'm sorry about that, "Faith replied, looking at Bosco. Bosco smiled. "Its fine, Faith. And yes Charlie that is where I got shot, and sometimes it hurts, but not as much now."

"That's pretty cool."

"You know woman think scars are sexy." Emily replied. Bosco turned to Faith. "Do you think it's sexy?" She put her hands on his. "Of course I do." She then whispered to Bosco. "Everything about you is sexy." Bosco laughed. He never seen this side of Faith before, and he likes it.

"So when are you and Bosco planning on getting marry, you know I do want grandkids someday."

Faith spit her food out of her mouth. "I think you are getting ahead of yourself, Rose."

"You love my son, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but we are no way near getting married." Faith spoke softly.

"You do want to marry him one day right, I don't want my son to think that there is a chance for the real thing when you have no desire to marry him."

"Stop it, Ma."

Faith smiled at Rose. "I would never hurt your son, I love him too much, and maybe one day we'll get marry, but just not yet.

Rose smiled. "That's all I wanted to know." Rose grabbed the plates. "Let me help you." Bosco said, as he walked over to the kitchen to help his mom.

"See I told you that everything would be different between you and Rose." Emily responded.

Faith smiled. "I guess you were right."

"If you and Bosco do get marry, we won't mind." Emily said. Charlie nodded. "Same here… he's cool." Faith hugged her kids. "Thanks, I don't think me and Bosco will be getting married yet maybe one day," she said, looking at him with his mother. One day, she whispered to herself.

An hour later:

"I'm going to be going to take the kids home, thanks for dinner." Faith said, as Rose hugged Faith.

"I just love my son, and I want him to be happy." Faith smiled. "I know you do, I love Bosco, and I would never do anything to hurt him, I am really happy with him."

"So maybe you are the "one."

"You won't give up, will you?" Faith replied with a laugh.

"Not until I have some grandkids."

Bosco could hear what his mother was saying. "That's enough. I'll see you later, Ma." he said, as he hugged her. They waved goodbye to Rose and left the apartment.

A few days later:

Faith had just said goodnight to her kids, it felt so good to have her kids in the same place as her, she missed them so much. Emily was actually getting on with her. _Who thought that could happen_, Faith thought to herself.

She then opened her door, and saw Bosco sleeping in her bed. She smiled to herself, she thought that since her kids were leaving with her, that he would decided that he wouldn't want to come over anymore, as much as he did before, but nothing has change, and the kids love having him here. She got undressed for bed, and got into the bed. She put her arms around Bosco. "Hey."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until you woke me up." He said with a grin.

"No, I didn't." Bosco leaned over and kissed her. "Okay maybe you didn't wake me up."

"But I'm awake now..."

She put her head on his chest. "When we started being partners all those years ago, did you ever think that this would be how we would ended up years later?"

"Of course I did from the time I saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you." She hit Bosco. "No you didn't, I was married remember."

"That doesn't mean I didn't look at you, do you remember those leather pants, you had, you looked pretty hot, do you still have them?"

"I think I do."

"I would love to see them in you."

"Maybe one day, I'll give you a show." she said. Bosco grinned. "I can't wait." She laid her head. "I'm tired tonight, do you mind if we don't…" She looked at Bosco and saw that he had got back to sleep. "Goodnight, Bos," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

It took a long time for the both of them to realize how much they loved each other, and wanted to be together. They are the happiest they've been in a long time. They feel incomplete when they're apart, but when they are together they are complete, and that is exactly how it is going to be. Always.

The End

Author's Note: I am writing a sequel to this story, so look out for it soon!


End file.
